All I need
by Trista Derringer
Summary: Finally complete! There is a point in everyone's life, when one has to make a decision....
1. Changes

Chapter 1 – Changes – Vapour Zone. A Dark Room. 

Darkness was all around him. He was lying on the ground. It was cold and uncomfortable. Slowly he opened his eyes but because of the darkness  he wasn´t able to see anything.

"What happened?" he murmured.

Then it came back to his mind. The explosion of the outrider planet, the humans won. 

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Would your body hurt that much if you were dead?" a familiar voice answered.

"Jean-Claude? What are you doing here? What the hell is this place? And what happened?"

"First of all, the explosion flung you back into the vapour zone. You passed out. This happened three days ago. Nemesis also survived. He is not that glad about you. You betrayed him.. You're under arrest."

"Than you´re under arrest, too?" Jesse asked.

"No, I´m here to take care of you.. I know, in your current situation you´re not able to escape…"

Jesse began to laugh. 

"What´s so funny, Jesse?"

"You don´t even know me! I´m able to escape every time.  I just decided to stay here a little bit longer. This could be interesting. I guess you swore loyality to Nemesis after this forsaken battle?" Jesse sat up and tried to make  himself as comfotable as possible.

Jean-Claude´s gaze shifted to the ground. "As if I could resist. I don´t want to spend the rest of my life inside a vapour capsule., Jesse!" his voice became quieter. Like the voice of a child which is waiting for punishment from his parents.

"Jean-Claude, you disappointed me. You should have known better! But it´s okay. In the end , you´re only a stupid outrider. Is there any chance  that you would turn the light on?"

Jean-Claude went to the door. A few moments later, the room was flushed by light. Jesse closed his eyes because it hurt his eyes.  When some time passed, he slowly he opened his eyes and inspected the room . There was a door, but no window. And nothing more, only grey walls. The only way to escape was through the door. In his mind, a plan gained shape.

"Water?" asked Jesse

"What?" 

"Can I have some water?"

Jean-Claude went out of the room  and came back a few minutes later carrying a water bottle. Jesse took the chance to discover what was on the other side of the door. 

'Only two guards?' he thought 'Damned stupid beings!' he smirked.

Jesse took the bottle and drank. The water was really good.

"So, Jean-Claude. What´s new ?"

Jean-Claude was confused. 'This bastard is arrested and Nemesis is going to kill him! And he wants to twaddle. Humans!' he thought, but he decided to play the game.

"New? Let me think. Oh yes. Dark is in his vapour capsule again. Nemesis thinks that it was his fault  that Commander Eagle was able to escape."

"Sure. Actually, it was his fault! And what about Nemesis´ condition?" Jesse asked.

"The Triton Materia is damaged, but it works. Though he has no body this time, all outriders live in fear. Our energy level is worse than ever. I have no idea  how we could survive…"

"Shit happens, Jean-Claude."  Jesse said absently.

"What? That´s all you can say?" 

 "I betrayed Nemesis and you betrayed me. Why should I have mercy? Jean-Claude, you know that I only think of _myself_ and no one else. _I need nobody,"-_Jesse slowly said the last three words. 

Jesse´s condition improved with every day. He never tried to escape and so the outrider became a little bit careless. Nine days after Jesse woke up, Jean-Claude visited him again.

"How are you, Jesse?" he asked, leaning against the wall by the door.

"I´m fine. Jean-Claude. Give me your weapon!"

"What?????"

"Your weapon. Give it to me!"

"You´re nuts, Blue! Why should I do so?"

"It's just a favour from a friend. Don´t worry, I won´t shoot you. You´re only going to pass out, that´s all. Nemesis won´t blame you. He knows my abilities. So, would you give me your weapon or do I have to take it by myself?"

Jean-Claude sighed.

"You´re a bastard, you know that ?"

Jesse smirked. "Yes, I know. And I´m proud of it."

With these words, Jesse took the weapon and hit Jean-Claude´s head and the outrider fell on the floor. Then Jesse went slowly towards the door and opened it with the keycard taken  from Jean-Claude. He slipped out of  the cell and fired at the two guards. Then he hurried down the corridor towards the hangar. On his way, he  killed every outrider, which he met on his way. But it wasn't a great number. 

"Stupid outriders. Instead of activating the alarm, they only try to stop me by themselves. Idiots!" he murmured. 

Finally, he reached the hangar. No one was there and in the middle of the hall, there stood his Badlander. He couldn´t believe his luck. There it was, repaired and not being guarded.. 'For Heaven´s sake, they are really damned stupid. Arrest me, don´t even guard me right and finally they repaired my ship. Do they want me to escape or why is it that easy?' he thought. He hushed to his Badlander and wanted to get in.  At this moment, he heard Gaspar´s voice:

"Jesse. You'd better stop. Or you´ll be shot!"

Jesse froze. 'It was really too easy. I blame the outriders for beeing unwary and  me myself?' 

"Gaspar. Now you´re very happy, aren´t you?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Shut up, Jesse. I have never trusted you and now I know why! Your loyality belongs only to yourself and no one else. And now you´re trapped."

Jesse began to laugh.

"You don´t think that you trapped me, Gaspar, do you?"

Gaspar took a few steps towards Jesse, the weapon still aimed. Jesse's eyes grew colder and colder as he was looking at the outrider. 

"Okay, Gaspar. So you think you are able to stop me? Try!"

With these words, Jesse threw away the weapon he took  from Jean-Claude and made a few steps to Gaspar with an evil smile on his face. Gaspar took a step back. 

"Stop, Jesse. I´ll kill you. Now!"

"Then do so. I won´t hold you up. You have my word." He rose his hands, it seemed that he will surrender. He continued walking up to the Outrider. Their eyes met. The weapon in the outrider's hand began to tremble. Then Jesse hushed forwards and grasped the weapon from Gaspar. With a fast move, Jesse shot  at the outrider once. Gaspar broke fell down. A tiny light was around him, his skin became a kind of rosy, his whole body became human-like.

"Shoot me again, Jesse. Please. I don´t want to live like that!" he whimpered.

"No, you hate humans. Now you are one. Take it as it is! Good bye Gaspar!" he turned around and got in his spaceship. 

New Frontier. Yuma. A Ballroom 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention, please? We all are here to celebrate the end of the war and the team, which helped the dream of peace to come true: the Ramrod Team. Saber Rider, Fireball Hikari, Colt Wilcox and my daughter April Eagle. We all have to thank you!"  

Commander Eagle smiled. The whole crowd began to applaud. The Star Sheriffs were standing in the middle of the ballroom, all four smiling. They were very proud of what they  had achieved. Many sojourners congratulated them. This kind of attention soon began to annoy Saber, April and Fireball. The only one, who enjoyed this, was Colt. Robin had to haul him off.

Half an hour later, the Star Sheriffs were standing by the bar. Colt was leaned against it. At his side stood Robin in a long, light blue dress. She wasn´t zealous about Colt´s decision to leave the hospital with his injured shoulder, but in the end, she was glad to be here. She loved peace and now it became true. The war was over. Now she would have Colt for herself. 

Colt cleared his throat. "Pals. I have to announce something."

The others looked at him.  

"Then do so, cowherd!" said Fireball smiling. 

"Yeah… Then… During the peace treaty… Ehm… Robin and I are engaged."

This worked. Saber Rider swallowed, April began to smile and Fireball´s mouth fell open. Robin´s cheeks became a shade redder and she looked down at the floor.

"Well, congratulations! That´s wonderfull! I have never thought that our Cowboy would get married first of us. Oh Robin. We have to plan. When will it be? And where? You need a wedding dress. We have to go shopping….. " April's voice overturned. Saber went over to Robin and took her hand. " I´m glad for you two! You´re the first woman which made an adult man out of him!"

Then it was Fireball to congratulate her. Colt lifted one hand asking for attention.

"Hey. What about me? After all,  I proposed to her."

"You´re right, Colt. I think we should make you 'the man of the year'!" Fireball said giggling. Colt murmured something. Then he wrapped one arm round Robins shoulders and said louder: "You´re only jealous because you didn´t asked April yet!" Now it was April who blushed.

"Colt, do you always have to drop a brick? asked Fireball.

"Why?" Colt asked innocently. "You two are a couple, aren´t you? And you love her, don't you? A marriage is only the next logical step."

"Hey, Cowboy. Have you eaten a dictionary? Or had Robin taught you a few new words?" Saber asked, one eyebrow lifted.

Robin tried to hide her laughter, but it didn´t work. The others burst out laughing, too.

"What´s so funny?" a well-known female voice asked. The Star Sheriffs turned around. April´s eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Trista! Wow, what are you doing here? I mean… I´m glad to see you." 

"Hello, April. Yes, it´s me. I wasn´t sure you would recognise me."

"Oh, Trista, how could I forget a friend?" April asked smiling. Trista smiled back. The other Star Sheriffs were looking at her surprised. They didn´t expect seeing her again.

 "Glad to see that you´re alright!" Saber said, Colt and Fireball gave her a welcome, too. Then Trista caught sight of Robin. Robin was smiling.

"Hello, I´m Robin."  

"Trista. Nice to meet you. You´re the girlfiend of the cowboy, I think?"

Fireball said precociously "His fianceé!" Colt sent him a nasty stare. 

"May we take a seat at the table over there? It would be more comfortable." April asked to change topic. So, they went towards the big table and sat down. 

They talked for nearly two hours. Trista told them how she fled the outrider base. She only wanted to escape from the pain, the distressing, from Jesse, from April, from everything. She visited her best friend Amy on Planet Far. The distance was enough to think about her mistakes. Cavalry Command had fired her after the betrayal. She had expected that they would be after her, but the circumstances made things better. Instead of hunting; her, they only kicked her out. Her whole life was a mess at this time. She felt lonely, betrayed, distressed. She didn´t want to hurt anybody, but she was blind from love. And a few weeks later, she realized the worse thing at all. She was still in love with Jesse Blue. 

"His eyes, so deep, clear. His way  of touching me, kissing me, seducing me. So gentle. His way of talking to me, listening to me. I miss him so much." 

At this memory, Trista became silent. Robin took her hand and touched it tightly. Trista looked up into Robin´s eyes. Then Trista smiled a bitter smiled.  

**Then she told that **nearly four months **later** she returned to New Wichita. She walked up to her aunt and uncle´s house, but they didn´t want to talk to her in any way. At this time, she knew that Jesse was right. Her life changed completely. There was no way back to her former life. So, she decided to move to Yuma. She wanted to start a new life, to burry the past. On Yuma, she found a new job at a private security service. It was a nice job, well paid and she was able to buy a little apartment with three rooms and a balcony. She found= made new friends. Her life became really better. She even was almost happy, but the past haunted her every night. 

April looked at her sad. "You should be proud. You never gave up. And now you´re here. I´m so happy to see you." She embraced the dark- haired girl.

After the party ended, the Star Sheriffs and Trista went out. April, Trista and Robin made an arrangement for a common shopping tour and Trista was also invited to Colt and Robin´s wedding. Then all of them went home. 

Trista went to her car and drove to her place. As she opened the door to her apartment, a mew of a cat was heard. 

"Have you missed me, little one?" she asked the black cat which was  touched her legs gently for getting food. Trista walked up to the bathroom and changed the clothes.  Then she went to the sofa. April seemed to be really glad about their meeting. She never thought that she would forgive her. 

Trista stood up, went towards a little cupboard, and took out a picture. It was the picture she used to have in her office in the outrider base. It showed her with Jesse. Both were smiling on it. It was difficult for her to understand that the time they spent together was only a lie. She looked at the photo, and a lonesome tear ran down her cheek. 

Yuma City. A Mall. 

Trista, Robin and April were walking trough the mall. They spent a long time in a bridal shop. Robin found a really beautiful wedding dress. For April and Trista, who were going to be bridesmaids, they found nice dresses of light green. The wedding would be in two weeks, on a Sunday. April was excited, she adored weddings. And the one of a good friend had to be perfect. So, she made arrangements for the church, the room, the food, even all, what was necessary for a perfect wedding. Robin smiled over her engagement. She was glad for the help. She had enough to do. Joshua would live with her and Colt; she would work in a school on Yuma. This all wants to be managed. She had to meet her deadlines. Colt offered her to delay the wedding. But Robin said no. April was a great help for her, so all could be managed in time. Today Robin took a day off, so she could go shopping with the girls without pricks of consciousness. After the shopping, the women went to a nearby restaurant to eat. Trista enjoyed the day. She had friends at work, but they were rather fellows. She didn´t want to spend time with them because she didn´t want to tell them about her past. But with April and Robin was it different. They knew about the happenings, and they accepted it without any reproaches.

_Planet Yuma. _A Festive Adorned Hall. 

Colt and Robin seemed to be the happiest couple in the entire world. They were smiling all the time. The wedding was as perfect as April wanted it to be. She was running up and down the hall all the time. Fireball had to stop her in a very aggressive way: he snapped her and kissed her passionately. After this, April decided to calm down and stay a little while with her boyfriend. The festivities were in progress. All guests were dancing, laughing, eating, drinking… The newly wed couple went from guest to guest to thank for the presents and get more compliments. The feast ended in the early hours of the morning. Next day, Colt and Robin prepared to leave for their honeymoon on Planet Fun. Joshua would spend that time with April and Fireball. The couple were amazed to have a child for three weeks. Robin hugged her younger brother for a good-bye and told him for the fourth time to keep out of mischief and trouble.  The spaceship took off and brought the newly wed to their honeymoon destination.

Vapour Zone_. _On an Isolated Planet. 

Jesse was standing in front of his spaceship. It seemed to be repaired, but Jesse wasn´t able to jump back to the New Frontier. The energy level was down. He had no idea what to do next. For four weeks, he had to hide himself on this damned planet. He hated to hide. Damn it, he was Jesse Blue! And a Jesse Blue would always get out of this silly situation! 

What was the fault? Have I wanted too much? Why did we lose? Damned Tin Stars! To the hell with them. Oh, I think right now they have a lot of fun with silly, useless things. And me? I sit here on this silly planet and don´t know what to do. 

He heard a noise. His hand was lying on his weapon. Slowly he sneaked towards the direction of  the noise. He took cover behind a rock and glimpsed over it. He saw an old damaged spaceship. A man was going around the ship. He seemed to be very old. His pace was slow. But… something was wrong with him. He wasn´t one of the monks, he even wasn´t an outrider! He was a human.

What the hell is he doing here? I thought, I´m the only human in the vapour zone.

Jesse stretched himself up a little to have a better look, but he dropped a small rock. The noise made the man to look over to Jesse. Jesse froze.

_What should I do? _

"Who are you?" the man´s voice sounded tired. Jesse revealed himself completely and gave his voice a perfectly calm sound.

"You don´t know? I´m Jesse Blue. And you? Who the hell are you?"

"Come over to me, I don´t like screaming. My name is Sato Hikari. I´m here for about… I don´t know. What year do we have today?"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow.

Is this man completely nuts? What year? What a silly question.

Jesse went over to the old man. He couldn't resist. Something about this Hikari was strange. But nevertheless, Jesse decided to spend a little time with him. Perhaps this man could help him to get out of here.

New Frontier. Yuma City. Trista´s Apartment. 

"Where the hell is it?" Trista hurried through her apartment, searching for her keycard. She was late. She was going to meet April and Robin in half an hour and didn´t want to be late. This morning Colt and Robin came back from their honeymoon and both April and Trista wanted to hear all about it.

"Ah, there you are. Now I´ve found you!" she said in a triumphant tone. She squatted down to pick up the keycard which was lying half under the sofa. She took her jacket and ran out of the door.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the little café. April and Robin were already there.

"Hi girls! Am I late?" asked Trista.

"No, we are too early! Don´t worry!" said Robin. She took out the photos, which she made during her honeymoon.  The girls were watching the photos and Robin told them a little joke to every of it.

"It´s strange that you had so much time for taking photos. I thought the honeymoon is for other things." Said April and began to laugh when she saw Robin blush. 

"When you are so sure that Colt and I made something wrong, it´s time for you to experience the honeymoon by yourself!" Robin said huffily. Now it was April who blushed.

"No sense for being beastly."

"Girls. Calm down!" Trista rolled her eyes up. The others ignored her completely and began to argue. Trista decided to look at the photos again. She was glad for Colt and Robin. They were made for each other. 

I will never get married. I will never be so in love again. But I have real friends, a good job and a cat. That´s good. This will last.

Lost in her thoughts, she looked at one picture that showed Colt and Robin in front of a nice little tavern. Both were embraced and happily smiling.

"Hey, is something wrong?" April asked worriedly. 

Trista was nervous, a shade of worry came over her face. "No, I´m fine. Have you finished your arguing?"

"I think so. What about shopping?"

"Oh, April. Only you can think of shopping all the time!" Robin reproached her friend. 

"What shouldn't I ? You can see that Trista doesn't want to talk about her feelings. And we can´t help her dealing with this. We only can be there for her…"

"And distract her with shopping?" Robin finished the sentence. April nodded.

Trista began to laugh. " How was I able to live without you two?"

"So? Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping."

And the girls went out of the café and towards the mall.

New Frontier. Planet Far. A Lonely Road.__

Amy Granger was on her way home when she heard a loud noise. She stopped her car, looked up to the sky, and saw a spaceship crashing into a nearby forest. Without hesitating, she stepped out of the car and ran towards the site of the crash. The ship was damaged. An old man opened a cockpit and dragged a young man out of the ship.  She went towards the man to see if she could help. The man looked at her.

"Please, hurry up. The ship will blast every any second!" 

She took the unconscious man over the armpits, the old man took by the legs and they ran as fast as possible out of the range. They hid themselves behind a rock just in the second the ship blew up. Amy looked at the old man.

"What happened?"

"I will answer to all your questions later. First of all, we have to bring him to a hospital." With this, he pointed at the young, unconscious man. Amy looked at the younger man.

"Oh my God. Jesse Blue. He is still alive?"

"We have to hurry or he will not live any longer!" the old man said. They carried Jesse to Amy´s car and drove to the nearest hospital. 

Planet Far. A Hospital. __

Inside the hospital, there were many officers of the CavComm. They were hurrying up and down the corridors. It looked like a beehive. The information that Jesse Blue was in was passing around the people in uniforms in a speed of light. One of them stepped towards the woman who was sitting in the visitors lounge.

"Amy Granger?" a young officer asked. Amy turned around.

"Yes. How is he?"

"I don´t know. I have to ask you a few questions."

"Sure."

"Well, tell me exactly what you know about the incident."

"I was on my way back home. I was driving down the street and heard a loud noise. I stopped my car and looked up to the sky. There I saw the ship. It was trundling fast towards the little forest. So, I stepped out of my car and ran to help. I helped the older man to rescue Jesse Blue. It all happened so fast. I wasn't thinking about my actions. We hid ourselves behind a rock when the ship blew up and then, we took him here…"

"Okay, do you know why the ship crashed down? Have you seen any damage?"

"It was damaged, but I´m no engineer. I don´t know the reason. I just helped them."

"Commander Eagle wants to talk to you too."

"Do I have to tell him the same story again?

Instead of answering her question, the officer reached for her arm and took her to a little room. Commander Eagle was talking to a man. As she entered, they stopped the conversation. Commander Eagle looked at her.

"Miss Granger, we apologise for the trouble caused. This man here is His Royal Highness King Jared  of Kingdom of Jar. We already heard your statement about the incident, so you don´t really have to tell us again. But one thing we have to know. Did the older man say anything to you?"

"He only said that we had to hurry. He seemed to be worried about Jesse Blue."

King Jared looked at her. "Had he said something more? From where did  they came?"

"No, I asked him but he said that he will answer to all questions later."

"Thank you. You can go home. Please tell the officer where we get in touch with you. And please, don't talk with anybody about what happened."

Amy left the room.

Jesse Blue is still alive and I´m not allowed to tell Trista. Perhaps it´s better she doesn´t know. 

Commander Eagle looked at King Jared. 

"Do you think that he is really Sato Hikari?" 

King Jared nodded. He already talked to him but he wanted to be sure. It was a pity that Amy Granger wasn´t able to confirm his hypothesis. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Commander Eagle said. A middle-aged doctor came in_._

"We have the results of the examination. He is human, his genetic code and the dentists data attest that this man is officer Hikari."

 King Jared breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I talk to him again?" he asked. The doctor nodded and King Jared left the room. Commander Eagle looked at the doctor.

"What about Jesse Blue?"

"He is alive. His injuries will heal fast. But he is still insensible. I think he will awake in the next hours. Do you want to place guards in front of his room?"

"Yes, and please tell me when he is awake."

King Jared was standing in front of the window; Sato Hikari was sitting on his bed. 

"So, now you know what happened during the last 17 years." Said the older man. King Jared nodded and said in a thoughtful tone.

"You saved us all during the first war with the outriders. We thought you were dead.  It´s incredible. You jumped into the Vapour Zone, and survived there for 17 years. Without humans, without anybody you could talk to .The doctor said   it was a miracle   that your mind is still sane."

"I had someone to talk to! The whole time I had a picture of my son. So, I told Fireball all about my life. Does he know about my rescue? Does he know   that I´m here?" During the last words, his voice began to rise.  
Jared shook his head.

"You must know that we wanted to be sure  before we would tell him. But now, I´ll go and tell him, if you want. He will be happy to see you again. You will be proud of him. He is one of the best racers and a very good Star Sheriff. He helped to bring the peace to New Frontier."

A smile went on Hikari´s face. "My son." 

Fireball was sitting on a chair in Commander Eagle's makeshift office in the hospital. He arrived on Far one hour ago. Now he was gaping. What Commander Eagle told him, was difficult to accept. His father was alive and all this time was on Far. When the first swoon was away, he stood up. Ready to go though every wall, just to be with his father again. Commander Eagle held him back.

"Wait. I know you want to be with him. But it´s not that easy for him. 17 years of isolation change a man. He isn´t used to humans any more. His behaviour would be strange."

"I know. But I want to see him, help him to settle in again." 

Commander Eagle nodded.

Fireball talked to his father for hours. Both were glad to be together again. But some things troubled the reunion. After they both told each other about what happened during the years, they had nothing to talk about. A bad silence sneaked between them. Fireball was slipping nervously on his seat. Hikari looked out of the window, calm. 

"Father? There is one thing, you didn´t tell me yet. How were you able to jump back in our dimension?"

"A young, teal -haired man helped me. He found me on the planet. He is injured this time. I hope he will get well soon." Said Hikari worried.

Fireball shrugged. 

_A teal-haired man? Does he mean Jesse Blue? Has he survived the explosion? How is it possible? And why don´t we know about it?_

Fireball was lost in his thoughts when his father touched his shoulder Fireball gasped. 

_"_Is something wrong?" he asked

"Has anybody told you about this man? Has anyone told you his name?"

"Yes, he said   his name was Jesse Blue. Surely, I asked him about his presence in the Vapour Zone, but he only said: 'They will tell you all you have to know after our return, don´t worry.' Can you tell me, Fireball?"

Fireball nodded and began telling his father all about Jesse Blue.

Jesse Blue´s condition improved and so Commander Eagle decided to take him and Sato Hikari to Planet Yuma. 

Planet Yuma. Commander Eagle's Office. 

The Star Sheriffs were informed about the events related to Sato Hikari and Jesse Blue. It was silent in the room. No one knew what to say. Saber broke the silence first.

"So, Jesse Blue is alive. Where is he now?"

"He is under arrest. We will put him on a trial for his deeds. I don´t think that he will be released from prison at all.." Said Commander Eagle.

"Wait a minute. Don´t you forget that he saved me. Without his help, I would be still on that planet! Besides, I don´t know if he is really that dangerous. He is still a boy, a boy with false intentions. But I´m of the opinion that he deserves a second chance." Hikari said angered. He liked the young man. He had thought much time about Jesse Blue, about what Fireball told him and Jesse's behaviour during their escape. It was so different.

"Father, he is a traitor, he wanted to kill us all, and only because April didn't want him. He is dangerous, we have to arrest him. He will do the same again as soon as he has the chance."

"Fireball. I can imagine how you feel and that you're worried for April. I even know about your feelings for her. But I also spent some time with Jesse. Without outriders, without CavCom. He is a good boy, only misled?. Fireball, look. He saved me! He reunited us! Don´t forget about that."

Commander Eagle cleared his throat: "CavComm will decide how to treat him. But first of all, I want to talk to him. You can go."

"Daddy…." April said worried.

"Have no fear, April. I won't let him hurt you in any way. But I have to keep in mind that he saved Sato Hikari. He also could leave him in the Vapour Zone, but he took him here. I want to know the reason for this decision. Perhaps there is hope for him. After all, he is a human."

The Star Sheriffs went out of the office. 

"I can't believe that this villain is still alive and that he can look for amnesty." Colt was furious. Saber tried to calm him down.

"Colt, it's not certain that he will get amnesty. But I'm of the same opinion as Commander Eagle. Jesse is a human and so he deserves at least that we listen to him, don't you think?"

"The last time we listened to him, he gave us a kick in the ass!"

"COLT! Calm down. It's not your decision! He will take the consequences of his actions. Of this, you can be sure. But nevertheless, the last word has CavCom. And whatever the decision looks like, you have to live with it!" 

Fireball embraced April and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We will have to wait. And we have to trust that my father will do the right thing!" she said.

Planet Yuma. A Prison Cell. 

"Oh, if I had known that you will come, I would have cleaned up my cell." Jesse said in his usual ironic tone. Commander Eagle ignored him and took a seat on the pallet. He looked at the young man.

How can I judge him? He is still a boy, more mature, but still…..

"You have decided to come back? Why?" he asked. Jesse turned towards the little lattice window and looked out of it.

"It wasn't really a decision. I woke up in a prison cell like.. yeah, just like this one. Isn't it ironic? Regardless in which dimension I am, I'll be arrested. It's a pity, but I have to deal with it." His voice had still the ironic tone.

"So the outriders don't trust in you anymore. I know about your past, that you grew up as an orphan. I understand you, but nevertheless you broke law. On both sides. I can't imagine that you really believed that your plan would work  out."

Jesse turned round and looked straight in the eyes of the older man. He wanted to say something, but the words sounded silly in his mind. So, he took a deep breath.

"What will happen to me?" he asked.

"What do you expect?"

"What do I expect? Let me think... You will lock me up and throw away the key. Or you will kill me. Or you will let me free and I can life the way I want." Jesse smirked.

Commander stood up and shook his head. "I really expected you to realise the situation you're in! But I was wrong." He went towards the door. Jesse held him back.

"Why did you come here? Just for a little small talk?"

"You saved Hikari. Why?"

"With his help, I was able to get out of the Vapour Zone. I had to take him with me."

"I never thought that you will accept help one day…"  With these words, Commander Eagle left the prison cell and the young Jesse Blue alone with his thoughts.

Two hours later, the door of the prison cell was opened again. Jesse was sitting on the pallet, his head buried in his hands. He didn't look up to the man who entered the room.

"I had expected to see you in a prison cell one day." Jesse raised his head.

"General Whitehawk….."

"Yes. I thought it would be nice for you to have a visitation. I suppose it's boring in here, isn't it?"

 Jesse shrugged.

"A bit. But I can deal with it. So, what's your intention? Looking after your lost sheep?"

"Not really. I want to give you the chance to prove that you're really the best. Are you interested?" 

Jesse quirked an eyebrow. Then he began to laugh.

"I didn't mean to be funny, Jesse. So, are you interested to hear my suggestion or not?"

"Guess I have enough time for listening. So start." Jesse said still amused.

"You know, I always thought that you were the most auspicious cadet of your age group. It broke my heart seeing you fall. Why have you done this?"

"I have never really belonged to the humans…"

"So, you thought perhaps you belonged to the Outriders?"

"It was a try. But I didn't belong to them too. I´m living between the two worlds."

"Only in your mind, Jesse. Look, the war isn't over, you know that. I want to you to help me. You helped the outrider with your knowledge about Cavalry Command. But they didn't pay you, did they? Perhaps we do…"

"Ah… Now I got it. Why are you that sure   that I'll betray the outriders?"

"Because you only do what gives you a vantage."

"Okay, let us think about this possibility. I betray the outriders and tell you all about their current status. You fight them back once and for all. And then? Anyway, Ill be arrested in the end and perhaps even killed. I can't see any vantage."

"You will work under my personal responsibility. You're the best for this job! And in the end, you'll be paid." General Whitehawk cleared his throat. "Jesse, we know that they are on the way to Yuma. We have detected them on our sensors."

"Send Ramrod" Jesse said absently. 

"Why are you that dumb? I give you a chance! Don´t throw it away!"

"I need no one   who gives me a chance. I´m Jesse Blue. Damn it!" he shouted. "I lost it all, General. There is nothing left to fight for." His voice sounded capitulated.

"You always decided yourself about your life and now you let others to decide for you? Where is the proud young man I once knew? Where is your pride now, Jesse? Sure, you lost. But only because you wanted too much. You didn't realize that you were going too far. After all, you are a human. And humans make mistakes. You give up, because things went another way than you wanted them to go. In the end, you're only a child which didn't get his favorite toy."

"How can you say that?" he sizzled "You know my abilities. And you know that I´m the only one who can help you. I´m the best, I´m Jesse Blue!"

"Now, this sounds more like you. So, will you help?" Jesse felt like falling into a big black hole. The humans whom he hated so much wanted him to help them. He couldn't resist. The General found his weak point.

"Yes, but only to get rid of you."

"Okay, than I'll talk to Commander Eagle."

"What? You didn't even talk to the General staff before you came here? That's funny. Good luck General, you'll need it! " Jesse lay himself down to the pallet, his arms crossed behind his head. On his face, there was an evil smirk forming.

Planet Yuma. Commander Eagle's Office. __

"You did what? General. You can't decide without talking to me before."

"Commander Eagle. He was under my command when he failed. I feel responsible for him. And he is really the only one who can help us. He knows about their current military state and he even knows the weak point of their ships. I don´t want this war starting again the same way. And I know you don´t want too. The line must be drawn here. And with Jesse Blue's help we can manage it." His voice was rising during his talk, but now it became quieter. "Commander, you were captured by the outriders. Say, did Jesse Blue did something to you? I guess, he didn't. , the outrider out you in.  He had the chance to torture you, but he didn't. He even let you escape. And then he saved Hikari. You have to see that he is a good man inside." 

"A good boy? He destroyed Alamo Moon!" 

"Yes, but this time no human was there. He also could destroy Alamo itself, but he didn't. Think about it. A real bastard would have destroyed a planet full of humans. Give him a chance. I believe that he would not let us down. I will take the full responsibility."

"I can't believe it. First Hikari, then King Jared and now you. What did this boy do to you that you all want me to give him a second chance?"

 General Whitehawk smiled at the Commander. Commander Eagle lowered his head, then he took a deep breath and raised his head again.

"Okay, but let me tell you one thing! The first false step will throw him back to his nice little prison cell!"

"You decision was right, believe me!"

Planet Yuma. Headquarter of the Cavalry Command. Conference Room. 

The Star Sheriffs were standing in front of the General Staff. Saber Rider just finished his report about the fight. The Outriders were thrown back in their dimension. No one could understand why they came back. Like Jesse said, Nemesis was incapacitated, the energy level lower than ever. But nevertheless, they wanted to fight the last fight. And this one was desperate. Both sides were exhausted during the long and tiresome years of the war. After the Outrider Planet exploded, no one thought that they would come back. And no one even thought that they would come back so fast. With Jesse's help, the Ramrod Team was able to defeat them. It has been a big squadron, fighting desperately for their Supreme Commander, but a human, who fights because of his family and peace is better than a soldier which fights because of an order. The Outriders wasted their last resources during this battle, so they wouldn't come back for a long time. 

"So, now we have real peace, haven't we?" a tall man with a grey beard said. Jesse Blue, who was standing in front of the window, looked at him.

"Don´t worry. Without energy, they aren't able to jump into this dimension. I think we're safe."

"We?" Fireball asked surprised. "I never heard you talking about a 'we'. What happened? Did you remember that you're human?"

Jesse only smirked evilly at him, without saying a word. He saw no reason for answering. He led his gaze to Commander Eagle.

"So, what about me? I gave you all information I had. Guess you will arrest me again?"

"Why should we? Your behaviour was just fine. You helped us and you saved officer Hikari's life. There is no need to arrest you. But nevertheless you betrayed us. So, you will be  put on a trial. We will tell you our decision tomorrow. Dismissed."

Outside the conference room, April looked at Jesse.

"Are you worried about their decision?"

"Why should I be worried? They'll judge me regardless if I´m worried or not. So, it makes no sense thinking about it. Are you worried about me?" he looked provoking at the young blonde girl.

"Why should I?"

"Good answer, really." Jesse laughed bitterly.

"So, what will come next? Will you bother April to live with you or what?" Fireball asked. Jesse quirked an eyebrow.  

"I don´t want her living with me. Take her and make her happy, Fireball. I don´t mind."

April looked at him surprised. " But, I think you love me!?"

"You sound a bit disappointed. How sweet. Look, April, you were just a passing fancy. I learned that your love means nothing to me. Wish you luck with that little racing boy. See you." With these words, he left the four Star Sheriffs confused behind. 

_Now, you know the truth, Jesse. April was just an excuse for you to fail?. Oh, silly that it took so much time to realize this fact. Perhaps it´s better you apologized to her. ' Shut up, I know it. And remember. I don´t like talking to myself, so don´t do it again' _he said quiet to the little voice in his head, also known as his conscience.

The next day, he was standing in front of the General Staff again, calm awaiting for their decision. Commander Eagle stood up and cleared his throat.

"Jesse Blue, you betrayed Cavalry Command and  the whole human race. Then you saved an officer and helped us defeating the Outriders once and for all. It wasn't easy for us to come to an agreement. We had to take into consideration all what you did. But you have intercedes. So, after long discussion, we made our decision.  You won't be arrested again or executed. You are free in a specific way. You will work for Cavalry Command. You will be watched every time you're out of your quarters. You're not allowed to leave the terrain of CavComm. If your behaviour is fine, we will ease your warranties. For every fault, they will be stronger. But perhaps you will be a free man one day, it depends on you. It's your chance, make the best out of it."

Planet Yuma. Commander Eagles Office. 

Lost in his thoughts, Commander Eagle tried to study the last reports from Alamo. They built up nearly all destroyed buildings. The reconstruction of the damages was nearly completed. A noise in front of his office caught his attention. He wasn't able to understand, but he heard Molly, his secretary, and a man talking. Only a few seconds later a young officer came in.

"Sir! He escaped. Jesse Blue escaped." He said breathless.

Commander Eagle closed his eyes. What he feared most, happened. And he wasn't surprised. He knew that Jesse Blue would rather die than live with these warranties. He just hoped Jesse wouldn't do anything destructive just now, when Yuma's defence systems were exhausted from the last battle. 

Meanwhile, Jesse was thinking about the future, While looking up to the big building of Cavalry Command Headquarters an evil smile was forming on his face.

End Chapter One. To Be Continued…

A special Thanks to Ele for beta-Reading!


	2. Crossing Ways

Chapter 2 - Crossing Ways – 

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. 

What now, Jesse? What are you going to do now? You can't life with the humans neither with the Outrider. 

"Shut up!" whispered Jesse to himself. He was wandering around an alleyway in the capitol city of Yuma. He needed a place to hide. He needed a chance to get to his Badlander. He looked at the people crosing his way. He hated them so much. Normal people, normals lives. How boring. Then he stopped. He couldn't believe his luck. There she was, Trista Derringer. An evil grin was forming on his face. She walked up to an appartment house and went in. He looked at the storefront. Nearly all windows were dark. It was late at night, nearly 11 o'clock p.m., so most people would sleep now. Then he saw, that in one window the light was turned on.

'Got you.' He thought. After twenty minutes Tristas window was dark again. She stepped out of the frontdoor and went to her car. He waited untill she was gone and walked slowly towards the house. Her window was in the fourth floor. He grabbed the eaves gutter which was near to her balkony and climbed up. With a fast move he swung himself over the ballustrade. He stepped up to the french window and studied it fast. He took out a little lock pick and opened the french window without damaging it. He looked around. This was surely her appartment. Her scent was all around. He discovered room for room. He was sure, that she lived here alone. No male clothes, no second tooth brush, no after shave. Then he went back to the living room. He took up a little picture frame which was lying on the carpet. He looked at it. It was the picture whch she used to have in ther office at the outrider base in New Wichita. He smiled at this memory. It was so easy to manipulate her. He layd the picture frame on the little table and went to the kitchen. He made some coffee and was wating for Trista.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A little restaurant. 

The three girls had their weekly meeting. They spent every Friday evening together. For Trista it was the best day of the week. Beeing together with April and Robin was so canny. But today, it was different. April was silent, something seemed to depress her.

"Is something wrong, April?" Trista asked worried. April looked up.

"No, all is fine…. No, nothing is fine. Trista, I have to tell you something. But you must promise, that you'll never tell anyone else. I'm going to break a strict order, when I tell you." Trista rose an eyebrow. 

"Okay, you have my word. I will never tell anyone about it."

"Fine. Jesse is alive. For a short time, he was at Cavalry Command headquarters. They wanted to give him a chance, wanted to amnesty him. But he escaped. I don't know where he is now…." Trista froze. 

_Alive? __Jesse is alive? He is here?_

Robin looked at Trista worried. She rememered the conversation with April a few hours ago.

_"I have to tell her, Robin!"_

_"No. You can't. She has to get over him. You can't say that he is here at this time. It's too early. It takes time to forget a man. You know that."_

_"But it's my duty to tell her. I'm her friend."_

_"When you're really her friend, you don't say a word to her. It's much better for her, when she thinks that he is dead. It's easier for her this way."_

_"And when she founds out on her own? Don't you think, that she would be angry with us, when we don't tell her?"_

_"Okay, do as you want, April. But I have warned you."_

Trista stood up, murmering that she had to go. She left the restaurant as fast as possible without running. She leant against her car and took a deep breath. Then she began to weep silently. During her way home, Aprils words swirled around in her head. 

'Only home' she thought.

With trembling fingers she tried to open the door to her apartment. Finally in, she leant against it, her eyes closed. After a few moments she went towards the kitchen. She turned on the light and froze again. There he was, sitting in HER kitchen, drinking HER coffee. He smiled at her.

"Hello Trista. I missed you."

"Go away! Now. I don't want you to be here. GO!" she screamed the last word with tears in her eyes. Jesse stood up and started walking up to her. Trista went back. The wall stopped her fallback. Jesse came nearer, touched her face gently with one hand, His hand went under her chin and pushed softly her face up, so that he was able to look at her eyes. He lowered his head for a kiss.

"No." Trista whispered, but it was not strong. His lips were touching hers gently. Trista felt like melting away. She threw all her resolutions away and pressed herself against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. The soft kiss became deeper. Jesse's tongue exploring her mouth. He unzipped her dress and pulled her towards the bedroom. 

Trista woke up early next morning. She heard Jesses heart beating. She unwrapped his arms from her and stood up. She felt dirty. She worked hard to get him out of her mind, her heart. And now he was lying in her bed after they spent the night together. After she took a shower and got dressed she started to make breakfast.

"Good morning." She heard Jesse say. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He took a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Can you go now?" she asked soundless.

"And when I don't want to go, Trista?"

"You can't stay here, Jesse. I don't want to hide an outlaw."

"And I decided to stay."

"Why do you always have to screw up my live?"

"I don't want to screw up your live, Trista. Can't you imagine, why I want to stay?"

"Because you need a place to hide.."

"No. That is not the cause. I want to stay, because I love you."

Trista shook her head and began to laugh.

"We both know that is a lie, Jesse. You didn't love me, you don't love and you never will!" Jesse went over to her and hugged her. He stroke her hair.

"Oh, Trista. What have I done to you? Why are you so embittered?" Trista began to cry. 

"I'm so sorry, Trista. I wish I could turn back time. It was a mistake. I've hurt you only because I was too proud to realize that April was only a passing fancy."

"No, don't say that. I don't want to hear that. Please."

"But I want to tell you. I love you, I missed you. That is the truth. I hope you can forgive me one day, what I have done to you."

"Jesse, you have done  more to me than you can know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was pregnant, Jesse." She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Pregnant? Then I have a child?"

"No," she whispered "I lost it" She hid her face at his chest, silently weeping. Jesse looked with empty eyes out of the window, stroking her hair absently.

_So easy…….. I thought it would be so easy. _

_'Life is never easy, Jesse.' 'Why can't you be silent?' 'Because I'm you conscience, Jesse'_

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Aprils Appartment. 

April was sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea with both hands. She felt sorry for Trista. The whole night she asked herself, if it was right to tell her. Fireball sat down near his girlfriend.

"April. Don't worry about Trista. As you said, she ist strong enough."

"Yes, but she was so…. Sad… She nearly ran out of the restaurant. I hope she is fine."

"She was shocked. I guess, she drank a hot chocolate and went to bed. Don't worry, sweetheart."

"How can you say that? Can't you imagine how difficult it is for Trista? She felt in love with the wrong man and she knows it! He never loved her, he used her, hurt her. And you are saying, that she only drank a cup of hot chocolate and went to bed?"

"I'm sorry, April." He said and looked at her.

"It's okay, Fire. Let us change the topic. I will call Robin later. So, what are we doing today?"

"Don't know. How about a picknick?"

"Good idea." April and Fire prepared the picknick and walked up to the park.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Tristas Apartment. 

Trista was sitting at the table, her eyes red of crying. Jesse sat down in front of her.

"Does anyone know?" he asked. Trista looked up.

"No, it happened on Planet Far. I thought it was better to tell no one." She said bitterly.

Jesse nodded. He only wanted a place to hide, a warm bed and a warm body beside him. And now?

She said, I would screw up her life. And now she screwed up mine.. I could have a child now, be a father. This thoughts didn't scare me. Why? And why do I feel sorry for a child, which was dead before it was alive?

"What are you thinking about, Jesse?"

"I'm trying to find out, why the imagination of beeing a father doesn't scare me away."

"Perhaps you were wrong. Perhaps you are hating the small people only because you can never live such a life. A normal one." Jesse looked at her.

"Don't be silly, Trista."

"Why are you here, Jesse? I mean, here with me. You could have seduced every other woman on Yuma. Why me?"

"I told you." He said absently.

"Yes, but I want to know the truth."

"For one day, I was honest enough.. I'm going to take a shower." He went out of the kitchen. 

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Cavalry Command Headquarters. 

Saber was in his office. It was Saturday, but he has decided to spent the day here in his office, working. For him, the duty came first. 

"You should not be here, Captain Rider."

"Commander Eagle. There is so much to do left."

"It's weekend. Go home. That's an order." The commander said smiling. Saber looked at him.

"I think there is no chance for a discussion." Saber took his jacket and went out. It was a beautiful, warm day. He went to Steed.

"Old Boy, what about a ride?" He sat up on Steeds back. Steed trotted along the roads. It was nearly midday, when he finally arrived at his apartment. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down on his sofa and began to read a book. He looked up, when he heard a knock on his door. He went towards it and opened.

"Sincia! What are you doing here?" The young woman looked confused.

"Should I come back later?"

"No. No, I was only surprised. Please, come in." Saber looked confused at the young woman, who stepped in his apartment. Lost in his thoughts he closed the door. Sincia looked around.

"It's nice here. It is much like you. " she smiled at Saber.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked only to have something to do. Her presence made him a bit nervous. So he walked towards the kitchen and made her a cup of tea.

 In the meanwhile Sincia sat down on the sofa and looked at the book, which Saber readed in previously.

"Good lecture. A bit exertive for my taste." She said and layed it back. She took the cup of tea which Saber offered her. He sat down besides her.

"Sincia. I'm glad to see you. But it's a bit surprising seeing you here."

"Yes, I know. I wanted to surprise you. It's long ago, since we met each other."

"I'm sorry. So much work. I hope you understand."

"Of course Saber" she touched his hand. "Don't worry. I know that your duty comes first." They talked a long time. In the afternoon, Saber decided to prepare a meal.

"I will help you, Saber."  The two went to the kitchen.

"Heather missed you a lot."  Saber looked up. 

"Ah, Heather. Nice little girl. Could she forget Calibos attack?"

"No, she had nightmares the first weeks after you were gone. After a while the nightmares were gone, too. She never forgot it. It belongs to her life, Saber. It had formed her. But it's okay. She became more careful after the attack."

Saber looked angry at the tomatoe, which es wanted to slice.

"Signed for her life. I hate the Outrider for what they have done. So many childs, which have to grow up without parents, so many people hurt."

"It belongs to the past. War is over. You won!"

"This doesn't bring back the dead parents and this doesn't fight back the nightmares." He said bitterly. Sincia went over to him, hugging him. He burried his head in her hair, smelling her scent. Then he felt a pain in his stomach. Before he realized what happened, he passed out.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Tristas Apartment. 

Jesses behaviour confused Trista a lot. He changed. He was more mature now, thoughtfully. He seemed to put his whole life in questions without realizing. Perhaps there would be a chance for them.

No, never. There is no chance for me beeing together with him. He will hurt me again, as soon as he has the chance to do it

The phone rang. She went over looking around the corner to see, if Jesse was there. But he wasn't. She heard the sound of the shower and for a short moment, she imagined him standing under the shower, the water dropping on his body.. She shook her head. This thoughts wasn't good for her. She answered the phone.

Jesse stepped out of the shower. The dust of the hot water made the mirror steamy. With one hand, he wiped over it. He looked at his face. He was no longer the little boy. He knew exactly what he wants. But there was still the little voice in his head which told him that he was wrong, completely wrong.

As he stepped out of the bathromm, Trista ran into him.

"Sorry. Jesse, I have to go now."

"Wait. Why? What happened. You looks worried."

"It's Saber. He is injured. I have to go to the hospital." She gave him a short kiss and ran out of the appartment.

Jesse shook his head and looked around. Trista was gone. She gave him a kiss. As if they were a couple. Why did this please him?

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Hospital. 

Trista hurried down the corridor. She looked around and finally she saw the others. She went over to them.

"How is he? And what happened?" she asked. April wiped a tear away.

"He has a stab wound. The stab damaged one of his lungs. The doctor said, if he suvives this night, he is safe."

"A stab wound? Who did this?"

"We don't know. We found the knife, they peer-review it this time. Saber is still senseless. We will know what happened, when he awakes."

"I know what happened! I don't need Saber to find out! It was Jesse Blue, this damned bastard" Colt shouted. Robin looked at him furiosly.

"We don't really know, Colt. So shut up. Saber will tell us. Or the knife will tell us."

"Robin, I'm of the same opinion as Colt." Said Fireball.   
"No, he is not responsible for this!" Trista said loudly.  April went over to her.

"You can't be sure, Trista. He is able to do such a thing." Trista felt a pain deep inside her. She knew that it was not Jesse. He was with her since the last evening. But she couldn't tell them. 

"Let's wait and see. This time Saber needs us." Said Robin strictly.

The following hours were hard. Everytime a doctor or a nurse came around all of them looked hopefully up. But it was never positive news about Saber. It was depressing. They couldn't do anything.

Late in the night, a doctor came around and told them, that he is awake. He would survive, the doctor said. They breathed in relief.

"Can we go to him?" asked April

"Yes, but only one person. He is still weak. Be careful." April nodded.

"I will go." She decided and went to his sick room. She knocked carefully at the door and stepped in. Sabers face was pale, his torso bandaged.

"Saber?" she whispered. Saber slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, April. How are you?" Saber answered with a croaky voice. April smiled.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine. A bit tired. Where is Sincia?"

"Sincia?" April asked confused.

"Yes, she was there. We talked. Then we made something to eat. And then.. The pain, I remember the pain. Is she fine?"

"Saber, Sincia is not there. My father found you. He said he wanted to check if you really enjoyed the weekend. You were lying on the ground in the kitchen. But Sincia wasn't there." Saber closed his eyes. The doctor came in.

"He is weak, Miss Eagle. I think it is enough. Please go now." He said.

Still confused, April went back to the others. Fireball was talking to a young officer. When she was finally there the officer was gone.

"What does he say?" asked April.

"The knife is peer reviewed. They found fingerprints all over it. Sincias fingerprints." Fireball said unbelievening. April shivered.

"Saber ask me only a few moments ago, where she is and if she is fine." Robin wrapped her arms around her torso. Suddenly it became very cold.

"What happened there?" she ask whispering.

April and Fireball decided to search for Sincia. She wasn't on Yuma anymore. So they flew to Sincias homeplanet. When they arrived there, it was like a fly back to the past. Nothing changed since they were here the last time. When the childs saw Ramrod they ran towards the big ship, expecting presents like the last time. Sincia came towards them, happily smiling. April and Fireball went up to her.

"April, Fireball. I'm so glad to see you. How are you? Is Saber with you?" Sincia asked. April was confused. This young woman knifed Saber and now she stands here, as if it never happened. Fireball looked at Sincia.

"Sincia, were you on Yuma on last Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes, I came there to visit Saber. It was a surprise. We talked, made us something to eat. It was a wonderful time. I had to fly back here in the evening."

"When did you fly back?"

"Mh. Let me think. It was about seven o'clock in the evening. Why? Is something wrong?" April took a deep breath.

"My father went to Sabers apartment at four o'clock. There he found Saber lying in his own blood, knifed. The knife were lying near him. All over it were your fingerprints, Sincia." Sincia appaled, she put one hand over her mouth, her eyes widend in shock.

"What?… Saber is… Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is fine. He will survive. Do you remember something of what I told you, Sincia?"

"No… No.. We made something to eat, we talked about the war.. Saber was so angry about what the outrider have done to so many people. I embraced him. Then, we ate our meal and I went home…." Sincia remembered the happenings. All memories until she hugged Saber were clear, but after this they became fogged. She couldn't understand it.

April looked at Fireball. They believed the young teacher.

"Sincia? Can you go with us? I want you to be examined by our doctors. There must be an explanation for this!" Sincia nodded.

"Here." said a young doctor and held up a radiograph from Sincias head.

"What is that?" asked Colt and pointed at it.

"This seemes to be a microship. I don't know how it came there. I didn't found any scars, which would attest a surgery. I am helpless. She doesn't remember a surgery or something like this. She only told me, that some of her memories seemes to be faked. She cannot explain it." Trista stood a few steps away, lost in her thoughts. She remembered her time at the outrider base on New Wichita. There she heard a conversation between Gaspar and another Outrider. They were talking about a technologie which could manipulate humans, they wanted to control them. Was this young woman controlled by Outrider? She wasn't sure. She had to talk to Jesse. He could help her.

"April? I hope you don't mind. I have to go. I didn't sleep much last night and I'm tired."

"It's okay, Trista. I'm glad you came here."

"After all, Saber is a firend of mine, too. I had to come. Please tell me, when anything changes his condition."

"Sure." April hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry, trista. I mean Friday evening."

"Don't mind, April. I'm fine. Really." Trista smiled at the blonde Star Sheriff and went home.

She found Jesse on her sofa, sleeping. She sat down near to him and shoop him up carefully. Jesse awaked.

"Hey, home again?" he said with a sleep voice.

"Yes. Jesse, we have to talk." She said strictly. She told him about Saber, about Sincia and about the small microship in Sincias brain. 

"At the outrider base, I heard Gaspar talking about a technologie for controlling humans. Is it possible, that this little microship is made by the outrider to control Sincia?" Jesse thought it over for one moment. Then he nodded.

"When this is true, this lady is in danger."

"What do you mean, Jesse?"

"The Outrider tested this chip. Every humans, controled by this chip, got hard brain damages after a while."

"Oh no.. How much time?"

"This is different."

"Is there any chance to remove this chip?"

"Canalos is able to do it."

"Canalos? Who is he?"

"He is the scientist, who developed this chip. He is the only one, who could help." Trista looked at him hopefully. Jesse rose an eybrow.

"No, Trista. Forget it!"  
"Jesse, it's Sincias only way out."

"Why should I help her? She means nothing to me. I don't even know her. And I'm a traitor."

"You said, you love me, Jesse. Proove it!"

Damnit. Why does so things always happen to me? And why the hell should I help? I don't want to be a good guy. I am no good guy.

_'But you can be, Jesse. It's your chance to get out of this. Your life has to change. You are happy here. And this young girl stealed your heart. You know that this is true!'_

_'No, I only use her. One more time, I will betray her.'_

_'No, you won't. It's time for you to realize, that your decisions were wrong. You know, that all you reached wasn't what you dreamed of!'_

_'Shut up. I don't want to hear this shit.'_

He looked at Trista. Her gaze still full of hope, but no naïve hope. He knew exactly that she expected him to betray her. 

Fireball looked at the radiograph. He was confused.  He ordered further esaminations. He wanted to know, what this chip was. And why was it inside Sincia's brain? Has it something to do with her attack on Saber Rider? He knew that he had to tell Saber that it was Sincia who knifed him, but he wasn't able to do it. As he visited Saber one hour ago, Saber asked him about Sincia. He was worried and sad. He expected her to visit him, to be near him. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door was opened. A scientist came in and cleared his throat. Fireball turned to the scientist.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Naguma Chan. I'm here to find out about this chip."

"Ah, yes. Have you found something?"

Dr. Chan nodded. "It is Outrider technologie. It seems that this chip can controll the actions of people."

"This explains her attack on Saber. But why can't she remember she did this?"

"This chip overlays her own memory. When it is activated, it controlls her. After deactivating, the memory is deleted and replaced by others."

"The perfect assasin."

"Yes." 

He dismissed the scientist and went to Saber.

"Hello Top Sword. Feeling better?" Fireball asked. Saber looked at him. He was still pale and weak.

"Yes. What happened Fireball? I know exactly that you know! So, tell me!" he ordered.

"Sincia has a chip inside her brain, which controlls her, when it is activated. She knifed you."

"What? This can't be! Sincia would never be able to do so!"

"She was controlled by the outriders. It's the truth Saber. We found her fingerprints on the knife." Saber was silent, he stared outside the window.

"Is she fine?"

"Yes, she is here. We brought her here for further examinations. She wants to see you, but…."

"It's too dangerous, I know. When this chip is activated again, she can try to kill me one more time." Fireball nodded. Saber looked at him.

"Can you do me a favour, Fireball? Say her, that I don't mind. It wasn't her, who attacked me. I miss her. When this all is over, I take her for holidays to the highlands." Fireball left the room. Saber surprised him. He was able to draw a line between the attack and the real Sincia. Fireball tried to find out, how he would react in such a situation, but he was afraid of the result. He went to a room, where Colt and April waited for him. He opened the door and came in.

"Now, Fire. How did he react?" ask April worried.

"He reacted just like himselve. He isn't mad with Sincia. We have new informations about this chip." He told them all Dr. Chan told him. After he finished, Colt smashed his fist onto the table.

"Damned Outriders. Do they always have to screw up our lifes?"

"Calm down, Colt. We will find a solution!" A knock on the door disturbed them.

"Come in." said April, glad about the disturbing. Trista entered the room, followed by a teal haired man.

"Jesse Blue!" the three Star Sheriffs shouted the same time.


	3. Unexpected help

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Help - Planet Yuma . Yuma City. A Hospital. 

"YOU! You damned bastard. You traitor. You… Arghhh. I don't even know a word to describe you best!" Colt's face became the color of a tomatoe. Fireball had to hold him back. Jesse made one step behind Trista and grinned evily. His eyes were as cold as ice, but inside he was nervous. In the end, he decided to help Sincia. Otherwise he would have lost his hideout and he his mistress. He was going to fall deep into this situation, he didn't know how to come out of it, and he didn't know if he really wanted to come out of it. April stared at Trista.

"Trista, can you explain me this ?" she said and pointed to Jesse.

"Later, April. We have not much time. Where is your father? The nurse said, he is here."

"Ehm, he is back to his office." April said confused.

"Okay, thank you. Let's go, Jesse." Trista and Jesse left the room

Colt, Fireball and April were confused. No one could believe what they saw.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Commander Eagle's Office. 

Commander Eagle was sitting by his desk, when Trista rushed into his office, followed by Jesse Blue. Commander looked up.

"What..?"

"Commander Eagle, I have to talk to you!" Trista started. She explained all she knew about the microship and Jesse's offer to help.

"Mh… You escaped the last time we wanted to give you a second chance. I don't think that I can trust you one more time, Jesse." Commander said thoughtfully.

"I don't want you to trust me, Commander. What about a deal?"

"A deal? What kind of a deal, Jesse?"

"I think that Sincia is not the only one vested with this microchip."

 "Go on" 

"The Outriders were not so lucky during the last fight. They have vested many people with these chips a couple of month ago to bring chaos around the New Frontier. The only one who can remove these chips is Canalos, an outrider scientist. I know where he is and I know how to treat him. The deal is: I will help you to find this outrider, I will take care that he will remove all microchips."

"And what do you want for your help, Jesse?"

"Amnesty without restrictions."

"Oh no, Jesse. We wanted to give you amnesty. You fled. You had your chance."

"You wanted to put me into a cage like a hamster! I am no hamster."

"Okay, so you want me to take care that you can live where you want and how you want. And you will promise me, that you won't do something illegally? Forget it, Jesse."

"Why should I do so? I'm tired, Commander. I don't want to fight any more." Jesse said resigned.

"And where is this outrider scientist?" 

"He is in the Vapour Zone."

"We can't get into the Vapour Zone, Jesse!"

"But I can. The Badlander has the gear for dimensional jumps. I only need energy."

"No. I shan't let you fly with the Badlander into the Vapour Zone. But….."

"What?"

"Help us to create a gear for a dimensional jumps, teach us to use it. We will equip Ramrod with one of these. Together with the Star Sheriffs you will fly into the Vapour Zone and bring this scientist here. When he removes all microships without hurting the people, you can have your amnesty. This is my deal." Commander Eagle looked at Jesse. His help was important for Commander Eagle. He got reports that people all over New Frontier started to attack each other. In every man or women who started to behave like this, they found these microchips. No human scientist knew how to remove or to deactivate them. And they couldn't check all the settlers in the New Frontier if they have microchips and arrest them. He had to protect the settlers. He couldn't let outriders be playing games with humans. Jesse was the only one who could help. And he believed in the young man. As he visited him in jail, he noticed a change in Jesses behaviour. Not much, but it was there. Perhaps this man is finally grown up. But something inside him told him to be carefull.

Jesse stood in front of the desk with his eyes closed. After a long while, he opened his eyes and looked at the older man.

"It's a lot for a simple amnesty." He said.

"That isn't true. I only want you to make a decision. Humans or Outriders. What ever you'll do, your life will change, Jesse. Make the right decision."

Trista stepped towards Jesse and layed one hand on his arm.

"It's your decision, Jesse. When you decide for the Outriders, you will never get the chance to life with your own race. When you decide for us, humans, you can never go back to the Vapour Zone. But then you can live here or wherever you want. Without Outriders, without fighting." Jesse looked at her and then turned his gaze back to Commander Eagle.

"Let us go through this. I will help you in your way. Then, say I live here on Yuma. Who can guarantee that no one would hunt or kill me?"

"I can. If you help us, I will inform the people about this deal. There always will be some people wanting to kill you. But there will be assassins waiting for you in the Vapour Zone, too." Jesse began to laugh. This whole situation was unbelievable for him. 

_'It's your chance, Jesse. Take it.'_

_'No, never. He is playing games with me. I caused too much pain. He will arrest me one for all.'_

_'No, he won't. He is a good man and a good leader. When he gives you his word, you can count on it!'_

_'And then? What then? All I achieved will be gone. Then I will have nothing. Absolutly nothing.'_

_'Jesse, think of it. Now, you have nothing. But you can have everything. If you want. You have to decide.'_

Jesse shook his head.

"You can't believe that I will do this."

"And what  do you want me to do? To give you Badlander, let you fly back to the Vapour Zone alone? You betrayed us, Jesse. Don't think that I will take only your word. There has to be much more. Did you really think that this would never end? That you can play your childish game forever? No, Jesse. It's time to wake up. This here is the real world." Commander said angrily.

"How  dare you to talk to me like this? I am no little boy." Jesse sizzled. Commander looked Jesse straight into the eyes.

"You say, you are no little boy? Proove it!"

"Why the hell do I have to proove everything? Are you completely nuts? You know nothing about me. You know nothing about my life. And you have no idea about what I expect from life."  
"Just exactly like you do, Jesse." Commander Eagle said in a calm voice.

"I can't live with your deal, Commander. This would be not a bit different from your first 'amnesty'. Give me the responsibility over this operation. After it's finished, I don't want to be reintegrated into Cavalry Command. And I don't want to be controlled by your guards or something like this. You will let me live in peace wherever I want. Inform the people, if you want."

"I won't give you the charge. You will work together with the Ramrod Team. You will have equal rights with them and the equal responsibility. When it is over, you can live as you want. But believe me, only one false step and I will kick you into the Vapour Zone on my own! Deal?"

Jesse thought it over for a moment, then he nodded.

"Deal."

"Okay. What will you need for a report about this gear  for dimension jumps?"

"I only need Badlaner."

"Hangar 3. Dismissed."

"I can't believe you did this really, Jesse." Trista said in disvelief.

"You didn't expect me to do this, right?"

"Right. But you did this really." They walked up the corridor towards  the hangar 3. Commander Eagle gave the order to all officers of Cavalry Command that Jesse is rehabilitated for the time being. 

Trista lead her gaze down the floor and wrapped her arms around her body as they were walking towards the hanger. 

"Is something wrong? I did all you wanted." Jesse said absently.

"April. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth. That you love me. And because of this you were hiding me."

"I do not love you. I hate you. I don't want you to be with me." 

"But that is not true, Trista." Jesse said coldly.

"Right. That isn't the truth. I have to go." With this words she left Jesse alone and went back to the hospital. She hoped that April was still there. Right now, she would have heard about the deal between her father and Jesse Blue. That would explain a bit.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Hospital. 

The Star Sheriffs were sitting in Saber Rider's ward. All listening to Trista. After she finished, she stood up and went to the window.

"I never wanted to betray you, really. It was.. I don't know."

"For one thing, it was good." Said Fireball. All were looking at him surprised.

"Think of it. We wouldn't be able to help Sincia and the other people vested with these microchips. It was Trista who remebered these chips and told Jesse." Saber nodded.

"Yes, that's true. But I don't  know if this is a good idea. Trista, do you trust him?" Trista looked at Saber.

"Not a single bit. But it is our only chance. After this, he will go and we all will never see him again. Then we can live in peace."

"I can imagine that he is tired of this all. His life is a mess. He has no family and no friends." Saber said thoughtfully.

"But he is a traitor, Saber. He failed at the academy and he failed the time when we wanted to give him a chance." April looked at Saber.

"Yes but Jesse is like a bird. You can't put him into a cage. He would die. He is different from us. I only hope that he is able to live as he wants without hurting people."

April went over to Trista and hugged her.

"I'm always there for you. I know what it is like to love a man so much. I would do anything for Fire, simply anything."

"I won't do anything for Jesse. I guess I won't see him again. And it is good this way. Ehm, April? You caused Fire to blush." Now all were looking at Fire. He really blushed. He lead his gaze to the ground and was kicking something invisible on it. Now, all were laughing.

"Ah… It's better not to laugh." Said Saber and pressed one hand onto his torso. But the others couldn't stop the laughter. Colt went over to Fireball and put one hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Matchbox." He said under laughing. They didn't notice the doctor who came in.

"Okay, this is enough. I want you all to leave the room. Captain Rider needs a bit of sleep."

They obeyed the doctor's orders. The doctor went over to Saber Rider.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. It is still hurting a bit. What about Sincia? Is she fine?" The doctor nodded.

"Don't worry, she is fine. Try to sleep a bit." The doctor left the room. Now Saber was alone. His thoughts still about Sincia.

I'm sitting here laughing while Sincia is scared to death. I still can't remember how she did this. No, it wasn't Sincia who did this. It were the Outriders. Poor Sincia. If I only could get to her and talk to her…. But that is not possible. Not before we found this Outrider. 

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Trista's Apartment. 

Trista felt asleep on the sofa. She felt a warm hand stroking her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" She sat up.

"I live here."

"No, you don't. It's my apartment. I suppose Commander Eagle gave you your own apartment."

"He wanted to. But I already have a place to live." Trista burried her head in her hands.

"Why have you always to do this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You don't really want me to leave."

"Actually I don't know anything. You are confusing me."

 "I don't want to confuse you. I was alone for a long time. Too long. I don't want to be alone anymore, Trista."

"But why me? Why the hell me??" Jesse shrugged. Actually he didn't know the answer.

"Today is the day of deals. I can live here, in your apartment. I will behave. and cook for you."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this. I'm still asleep, that's it!"

"Trista, you don't want me to leave. And I don't want to go. Letting me stay here is logical. So, what do you say?"

"I don't want to be hurt by you, Jesse. And exactly that will happen if you stay here. You don't really love me, but I love you. You know that. I would never get what I really want from you."

"I did what you wanted, Trista. I will help the damned Cavalry Command. And for this I will stay here. I like your apartment."

"Great, simply great. Okay, do as you want. But you will sleep here on the sofa and you will pay for the food." With these words she stood up, went to her bedroom and slammed the door heavily. 

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Cavalry Command Headquarters.

Saber was still a bit weak, but actually he wasn't at hospital anymore. He was standing in the middle of Hangar 3 and watching Jesse Blue who scrambled into his Badlander just to come out a few moments later again. Jesse shook his head. Saber went over to him.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"From you? Not really, Tin Star." Saber shrugged and looked to the backside of Badlander. The whole inside of the ship was displayed on the ground. Scientists were exploring all circuits. They looked like children on Christmas. 

"It's the first time they can analyse a dimensional gear without fear that it will explode."

"Don't be so sure. It's possible that I forgot to deactivate some of the security barriers." Jesse said a bit louder so that the scientist could hear him. They looked scared for a moment. Jesse began to laugh.

"You still love to scare people to death, don't you?"

"Sure. It's funny. What do you want here, Tin Star? Shouldn't you be at hospital?"

"I decided not to stay there any longer. I wanted to talk to you." Jesse was drawing a few lines on a big sheet of paper that looked like a contruction plan. 

"So, then go ahead."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Why are you so curious?" 

"I only want to know with who I'm going to fly into the Vapour Zone."

"Silly question. With me and the other members of your 'famous' team, of course."

"You don't understand me. I want to know if I can trust you."

"And if I tell you that you can trust me, will you do it?"

"No, I won't. Will you answer my question or not?" Saber knew that Jesse liked to huff people. And Saber did his best to stay calm. Jesse looked at him.

"So, you want to know why I am helping you? Because I want it, Tin Star."

"So, you are saying that your decision to join the outriders was wrong?"

"No, I wouldn't say so. It was a good time. But now, it's time for something new."

"I understand. The love for a woman brought you to the outriders, and now the love for another woman brings you back to your own race." Jesse froze. He looked at Saber as if he wanted to kill him. Saber smiled at him. 

"How dare you…"

"Shut up, Jesse. It's okay. Trista is a lovely woman."

"Trista means nothing to me, Tin Star."

"Really? And why are you living in her apartment?"

"I like her apartment."

"And you don't want to be alone."

"Right."

"And you enjoy sharing her bed.`"

"I sleep on the sofa."

"Really?" This conversation amused Saber. This young man couldn't say that he was in love with Trista though it was obvious that he was. Saber thought about his relationship with Sincia. He never told her that he loved her. He showed her, but he never said the words. Was he scared to tell her? Was Jesse scared to tell Trista? Saber was never afraid to risk his life for his duty. But spending his life with a woman scared him. What if his duty puts his relationship with Sincia at risk? What if he would loose her? What if he ever has to choose between Sincia and his duty? How would this decision look like?  Saber looked at Jesse. Just as him, Saber had to decide.

"Yuma to Saber? Can you hear me?" Saber was horrified. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't heard Jesse.

"Ehm.. yes. What do you want?"

"Hand me the disk from over there." Saber looked around and found a disk on the right wing of Badlander. He passed it over to Jesse.

"You really want to help?" Saber nodded. 

"Okay, then make the copy of the data from Badlander to this disk." Saber wanted to say something. The way Jesse pushed him around made him a bit angry. But in the end, he decided to say nothing. There was no need for another conversation with Jesse Blue. So they worked in silence.

Together they worked on a concept for the dimensional gear. Outrider technology was different, so they had to adjust the contruction. With the finished design they went to April. It was her job to integrate this gear into Ramrod systems. She gave orders for scientists to built that gear. After a few days, they were able to test it.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Commander Eagle's Office. 

"We are ready to start, Commander." Saber reported.

"Good. We have not much time. The settlers are becoming paranoid. We have to do something." Saber nodded.

"You will start tomorrow at six am sharp. Dismissed." Saber went out of the office. Against all orders, he went to the hospital to see Sincia. After his work with Jesse, he was sure that he had to be honest to her. He knocked at the door to Sincia's ward and went in. Sincia was sitting on the bed. She looked up to him.

"Saber?! The doctor said it's better for you not to see me." She said softly. 

"I know. But I had to see you. Are you okay?" She nodded. She began to weap. Saber went over to her and layed his arms around her.

"It's okay, Sincia."

"Nothing is okay. I nearly killed you."

"But you haven't. And it wasn't you. You know, you was controlled by this chip in your head."

"It was my hand which held the knife. Oh, Saber, how can you still be so nice to me?"  
"Because….. because I love you." Sincia raised her head to look into his eyes.

"You… Really?"

"I thought you knew."

"You never told me. I wasn't sure."

"Now you can be sure. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He stroke her head softly. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"What would you say if we would go to the Highlands for holidays after this mission?"

"What mission?"

"We have to guard a convoy. I will tell you later." He layed her head on his shoulder. He wanted to tell her all. But with this chip she was a risk. He couldn't tell her. This time he couldn't trust her and that hurt him. He hold her tightly in his arms, while he was looking out of the window. The sadeness he felt was refelcted in his eyes.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Park.  

April and Fireball were walking in the park. They received the order to start their mission next morning. They knew that this mission was very dangerous. They would fly directly into the Vapour Zone. The fear that one of them could die was all around. 

"April?"

"Mh?"

"I don't want you to fly with us."

"What? You can't… I have to fly with you."  
"I know. But I don't want you to die."

"No one would die. We are the famous Star Sheriffs."

"This isn't funny, April."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Fire." Silently they wandered on the grass. None of them had an idea what is waiting for them in the Vapour Zone. It could be a trap. They had to think about all possibilities. 

"As long as we hold on together, no one could stop the Ramrod Team." Said Fireball and stopped his walk. He took Aprils hand and kissed it softly.

"Don't worry, Fire. All is going well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." A grin formed on her face and the mext moment she began to run away.

"Catch me if you can!" she screamed. Fire smiled and followed her. He caught her  in the near of a big old oak.

"Got you." He said breathless. April wrapperd her arms around his neck and began to kiss him with passion, her hands feathering through his brown hair. Fireball stopped the kiss.

"April. Nearly everyone here can look at us."

"And? I don't mind. We are only kissing, Fire. Or do you want more?" Fire looked at her mischievously.

"Yes, but not here, my love."

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. The House of Colt and Robin Wilcox.    

Robin was sitting at her desk. She tried to correct several student works. 

"We will start tomorrow." She heard her husband whispering. She put her pencil away and stood up. Slowly she walked up to Colt. She tell from his face expression that he didn't want to go.

"Colt, I know that you have to do this. I want our children to live in peace and I know that you can bring it to us." Colt looked at her clear, blue eyes. They were so deep, just like two clear Chinese mountain lakes. He was glad that she was able to understand. After all this was his job and his duty. And he wanted to give his wife the life she deserved.

"Just one thing, Cowboy. Don't make me a widow, okay?"

"You will never be a widow, my love. You know that we both would die in a hundred of years together in our bed."  He said winking.

"Oh, Colt. You are really unbelievable!" she laughed and kissed her husband.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. 

After the last check-ups, Jesse had to go to Commander Eagle. Once again, the old man told him to keep out of mischief. Just as though he was his father. Treated like a little boy, Jesse walked home. Suddenly he felt arms around his shoulders, which were holding him strongly.

"Got him!" a young voice screamed. Jesse gave a sigh. Again such a damned little boy with the intension to catch him. Fast as a cat, Jesse took the arm of his attacker and threw the boy against the nearest wall. The boy wasn't that glad about this treatment. He tried to hit Jesse at the head but failed him. Nevertheless, he tried again in a more furious way, this time successfully. Jesse felt something warm wandering down his face. Confused he took one step back. The little boy ran away.

"Ahhh…Can't you be more careful, Trista?"

"It's not my fault, that you're injured."

"I'm not injured, it's only a scratch."

"And why are you screaming in pain?" she asked amused. 

"That's not funny, Trista." He said in a firm voice.

"Oh yes, it is." She saw to the scratch above his left eyebrow. Pleased with her work, she put the first aid box back to=in the bathroom. Jesse stood up and followed her.

"You heard of our start tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. April called me. Why are you asking?"

"You are not worried that I could die on this mission?"

"After this mission, I will see you never again, Jesse Blue. So, why should I be afraid?"

""What do you mean?"

"After this mission, you will get you amnesty. And I guess you will go away from here."

"I haven't thought about the time after the mission yet." He said.

"Then it's time for you to think about it." Jesse hoped that she would ask him to stay with her. But she hadn't done it. So, he decided to ask her.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, Trista?"

"It's not major what I want, Jesse."

"Why can't you simply answer my question?"

"Okay, just as you want. Do I want you to stay here? Yes. Do I want to spend my life with you? Yes. Do I want to be hurt by you? No." Her voice sounded cold. As cold as her look at him.

"You think that I will hurt you again?"

"You will do it!"

"And if not?"

"We will never find out, Jesse."

"So scared?" he asked provoking.

"Nice try."

"Trista. Give me a chance."

"You are an idiot, Jesse!" 

"You're right. I am an idiot! I was so foolish to think that you love me."

"You know, that I love you, Jesse. But that is not the point."

"So, what's the point, Trista? I make a fool out of myself only for you! I could be on a wonderful planet now, living there in peace, without the damned Tin Stars and without you." His voice became louder.

"Then do so!" she screamed.

"I don't want to do it for crying out loud!"

"And why?"

"Because I love you. Damnit." Now the room was silent. A smile formed on Trista's face.

"That was all I wanted to hear."

"What? I told you the same as the first day I was here."

"You said the words without any meaning."

"Great. And now I said it angrily. I don't know if this is better."

"For me it is better."

"Do you want me now to stay here with you?"

"If you survive your mission, why not?"

"You touchy beast"  


	4. The Vapour Zone

Chapter 4 – The Vapour Zone –  Aboard of Ramrod __

At six o'clock in the morning, Ramrod took off. Colt was murmuring something about a better time to take off instead of the middle of the night. The others looked at him with a smile. It was just like in old times. Colt was always grumping when they had to go on a mission that early. Jesse's mood was quite good. He was whistling an old song tune when he stepped into the kitchen to take himself a cup of coffee.

"So happy today?" April asked. Jesse looked up. He didn't notice her before.

"Why not? It's a nice day, birds are singing. And we are going to loose our lifes."

"Very funny, Jesse."

"Do you really think that we will fly into the Vapour Zone and survive? It's dangerous there. And the Outriders would to anything to destroy Ramrod."

"Mh…"

"What?"

"I haven't talked to Trista before  the take off."

"She's fine."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Will you hurt her? I mean, will you treat her the same way as the last time?"

Jesse looked at the blonde Star Sheriff. He was so tired from this kind of a conversation. Instead of answering, he only took a cup of coffee. April took a step towards him. Before she noticed it, she came nearer and nearer to the former commander of the Outriders. Only a few milimeters were between their lips. Jesse began to smile.

"April, it's too late. You had your chance." April stepped back and tried to slap him. But Jesse was fast. He grabbed her arm, but eased his grip and only his hands were lying on hers. His touch on Aprils skin caused a prickle deep inside her. April couldn't understand what was going on. She acquitted herself of him and crossed her arms. She blinked angrily at him.

"Do you really think that I wanted to kiss you because I adore you?" Jesse shrugged.

"I wanted to check out if your feelings for her are real."

"April, my feelings are none of your business."

"Trista is my friend."

"Ah. Your friend. Sure. And because she is your friend you wanted to seduce the man she loves?"

"You're a bastard." April stepped angry out of the kitchen. Jesse laughed.

Outside the kitchen, April leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. What happened there? She wanted to find an answer. She loved Fireball and why did she want to kiss Jesse? She never wanted him, that was why she rejected him. Though she never wanted him, it was a good feeling. There was an attractive man and this man loved her. Loved her that much. And now? She was only a passing fancy? She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and again she took a deep breath. This time he rejected her. Why did she feel sorry for that? Why was she jealous? Was she really worried about Trista?

"Calm down, April." She whispered to herself. 'You're a woman. It's normal to feel like this. Your're only a bit disappointed that you never was more than a passing fancy. And you have an adorable boyfriend. And Fireball loves you for real. It can't be better.'

Jesse went to the control room, still grinning.

"Just in time, Jesse. We're reaching for the coordinates for the dimensional jump in a few minutes." Said Saber.

"Great."

"I only hope that it will work." Hissed Colt between his teeth.

"I'm on this crap heap, too. Do you really think that I sabotaged the gear?" Jesse asked. The others looked at him. Jesse said loudly what they all thought. An evil grin was forming on Jesse's face. Then he shook his head.

"Silly Tin Stars." He murmured.

"We have the coordinates." Said Fireball.

"Time to check them out." Saber said. Jesse took some steps forward near to Saber's sattle unit.

"April, activate the dimensional gear; Fireball, start the engines on my sign." The Star Sheriffs took a deep breath.

"NOW!" Saber shouted. The next second Ramrod flew into a vortex of a pulsing light.

Jesse found himself lying on the ground. He stood up, shaking his head to clear his vision. He looked around. The Star Sheriffs seemed to be a bit confused, but this was normal for the first dimensional jump. Only Saber Rider, who made such a jump in the past checked his sensors to find out, if they were really in the Vapour Zone.

"What is our position, Tin Star?" Jesse asked. Saber looked up and gave him the coordinates. Jesse nodded. It wasn't exactly the point where he wanted to come out, but it was okay. The flight to the old scientist base would be a bit longer. But this would give them time to check the gear.

"What a ride… Yehaaaaaa!" Colt shouted.

"Glad you liked it." Replied Jesse absentmindedly while he was looking out of the big screen in front of him. The Vapour Zone. A long time ago, he thought this was his home. But now everything has changed. And he was glad about that, wasn't he? The Vapour Zone was not really a good place for a young man. Jesse went over to April's saddle unit and looked at the navigation computer. With a few handgrips, he extrapolated a course to the old base.

"What?" April asked confused.

"Do you want to fly blind? It's better to have an exact course. The Vapour Zone is a dangerous place." He said.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Colt.

"It's a big territory. The Outriders built many bases to protect themselves. My course will lead us through a kind of corridor. If you follow this course exactly, we won't meet anyone of them."

"Are you sure? I mean, the Outriders could have built more bases." Said Fireball.

"With what ressources? They have nothing. They aren't able to build anything." Said Jesse.

Saber nodded.

"I agree. I think this course is safe. But I will be scanning the 'corridor' all the time."

The flight to the scientist's base would take three hours, so April went to the machine room to check the dimensional gear. Jesse and Saber followed her.

"Well, I think the gear is okay." Said April. The check took nearly two hours and she wasn't sure that the dimensional gear was really okay. She checked the gear for three times, to be sure. After all, it was foreign technology and there was no time to test it.

"Are you sure?" Saber asked her in a worried tone. April only looked at him, then she looked to Jesse. He only gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"Don't ask me. You rebuilt the technology, so I'm not longer able to help you with this gear."

"And why haven't you told us that earlier?" Saber asked him.

"You never asked."

"Great. We're deep inside the Vapour Zone with a dimensional gear which is possibly not able to bring us back home."

"Hey, Tin Star. Where is your optimism? Jesse said with a grin on his face.

"Are you never worried?" asked April.

"No."

Saber shook his head. April looked at Jesse and then she left the room.

"Do you really think that this outrider scientist will help us?" Saber asked.

"Don't worry. He's an outrider. Give him what he wants and he will do anything for you."  
"Just like you."

Jesse looked at Saber as if he wanted to kill him the next second.

"What do you mean, Tin Star?" he asked hissing.

"Think of it, Jesse. We gave you amnesty and you gave us outrider technology. It's just the same."

"It's not the same. My case is different."

"Ahh. Of course."

"You don't trust me."

"Would you do it if you were me?"

Jesse thought about this for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No. But you need to trust me. It's the only chance to survive this nonsense here."

"It's not nonsense, Jesse. There are people going to die, if we fail."

"It wasn't me who vested these people with the microchips. I even didn't know anything about them."

Saber nodded.

"I know. But people died when you were in charge."

"Oh yes, and I'm so proud of it." Replied Jesse in an ironic tone. "What the hell do you think of me, Tin Star?"

"I think that you are a traitor. You manipulate people only to reach your own goals. You would do anything to stay alive. You know exactly that here in the Vapour Zone you would be killed if you ever came back. So, you came to the New Frontier, where people, who will give you a chance, are living. You will betray us again. That's what I think." Said Saber in a calm tone. And it worked. He wanted to bring Jesse to rage. And there it was. Jesse eyes were only a thin line, just like the eyes of a cat. His lips pressed into a narrow split. It seemed that he would attack Saber the very next moment. But then, Jesse's brain began to work.  His gaze became friendly again. Then he smiled.

"You're good, Tin Star. Really good." He said.

"I must be. I'm the leader of this team."

"Sure. What was your intention?"

"I simply wanted to check your reaction. if you were a

real traitor, you would not give a damn on my words."

"Perhaps I do."

"No. You nearly attacked me for this."

"Pride."

"This has nothing to do with pride, Jesse Blue. You are a human and finally you grew up."

"Oh yes. I forgot. I was only a little boy who failed because he didn't get his favorite toy." The usual ironic tone came back with these words.

"What would you call it?"

"Don't know. It happened. I'm not able to turn back time."

Saber went over to Jesse and sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the wall. Jesse sat down, too.

"Why?"

"Mh?"

"Why did you fail?"

"Do you really want to hear about my bad childhood? That there was never anyone who loved me?"

"No, not really. We all have our problems and we all have to deal with them."

"Yes, and I had to join the outriders to deal with it?"

"Perhaps. But you came back. This shows, you are human."

"I wanted to blow up Cavalry Command Headquarters."

"What? When?" asked Saber surprised.

"After I fled from my so called amnesty."

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to Trista."

"Why?"

"I was wandering around the streets, when I saw her. Guess it was fate." Jesse gave a short laugh. "I wanted to hide in her apartment and after a time I wanted to blow up the damned CavComm. She loved me and I hoped that this feeling was still there. I was right. Only a few words were enough to bring her back into my arms. So easy." The last words said Jesse silently.

"What happened?" asked Saber.

He had the feeling that Jesse wanted to talk about something special, but he couldn't bring it over him to do it. Jesse was silent, lost in his thoughts. Saber wanted to ask him again, but it seemed better to let the speed of this conversation left to Jesse. Nearly ten minutes passed in silence.

"She lost our child." Said Jesse. Saber looked up. He expected everything but not this.

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

"Yeah." Said Jesse bitterly.

"You're sad about this, arent you?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I never wanted to be a father. I never wanted to live a normal life. Why the hell am I sorry for a child who died before began to live?"

"Perhaps you were wrong. Perhaps you ever dreamed of a normal life. But you were too proud to realize it."

"Trista said nearly the same."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Jesse?"

"Mh?"

"May I ask you something?"

"As if I could resist."

"Are you with Trista because you feel sorry for her?"

Now Jesse looked up.

"No." he shook his head, "no."

"You lost much, Jesse. But you won the love of a woman. And perhaps you will be a father one day. And perhaps me too."

"Oh yeah. Then we meet at the kindergarten to talk about our brats. Isn't it a wonderful vision of the future?"

Both broke out in laugher.  April reached the machine room and looked in disbelief at the two men.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but we nearly arrived at the outrider base." Jesse and Saber stood up and they went to the main control room. Saber sat into his saddle unit and checked the sensors.

"Only a little outrider science base? It's heavy armoured." Said Fireball.

"Damnit, they expected us. I guess they brought nearly every outrider and every weapon here." Said Jesse.

"It's too late. We are here and we will complete this mission." Ordered Saber.

"Saber, I have two mechas on my sensors. Both will reach our position in less than two minutes." Said April.

"Okay. Fireball, press the red button, it' time for the challenge phase. Jesse come over here while Ramrod transforms."

One of the mechas fired at Ramrod and tried to catch all attention of the Star Sheriffs. Ramrod pulled the arms in front of his face to save the humans inside him. Then the mecha flew towards Ramrod and kicked it hard. Ramrod falled back and the other mecha grabbed it from behind. The first mecha kicked once again, while a kind of arms came out of the second mecha and seemed to embrace Ramrod. The first mecha fired again while the other mecha was sending eletric impulses through the arms straight to Ramrod. These impulses caused pain to the humans. Fireball turned on the engines and Ramrod gave a fast fly, which caused the second mecha to ease his grip. Rarmod seized this chance and freed itself from this evil grip. With a fast move, he grabbed the mecha's arms and threw it against the other mecha. Colt was firing with the blaster while the whole armour was aiming at the enemy mecha's. In a fantastic blow, the two mecha's exploded. But there was no time to take a breath. The two mechas belonged to the past, but there were an armada of outrider battleships with direct course to Ramrod. Colt was shooting at every outrider ship in his near. In the short calm moment which follwed, Ramrod transformed back to his usual form. The outriders attacked again in anger. The space was lighten up by explosions of outrider ships and weapon fire. Ramrod fired again, but there were too much of this ships and Ramrod was all alone. The ramp under Ramrod opened and Steed and Bronco Buster came out of Ramrod. Jesse took a seat in Colt's saddle unit and continued firing at the outrider battleships.  Both Saber and Colt caused as much damage as they could. It seemed that the humans were going to loose this fight, but as usual they were fighting with a pressure only humans can feel. So, they destroyed nearly half of the armada before the rest of the outriders fled.

Back inside Ramrod, Saber hurried to his saddle unit. Colt went over to his unit and saw Jesse sitting there. With an evil grin, Jesse left the place.

"They will come back for sure." Jesse said.

"I know. We have to go inside this base and catch this scientist. Then we have to leave this dimension. We have not much time."

Fireball landed Ramrod on the top of the base and men came out of Ramrod to sneak into the base. April staid back in Ramrod. Inside the outrider base, there weren't much outriders. Nearly all were fighting in the battle a few minutes ago and died or fled. So, it was easy to go around along the corridors and search for the scientist. They reached the big laboratory and went in, the weapons aimed. Inside this lab they only saw one outrider, the one they were searching for. Exactly this second, all doors were closed.

"You didn't really think that this would be easy?" a familiar voice said. A humanlike man came out of the dark. Jesse looked at the man and made a few steps forward.

"Gaspar. So you learned how to deal with a human body?"

"I learned much more, Jesse. I figured out what feelings are. They can make a man strong."

"And they can cause your fall, Gaspar. This was what I had to learn. And you will figure it out soon."

Gaspar raised one hand and a troop of Ouriders came in, all aiming at the Star Sheriffs and Jesse Blue. A smile was forming on Jesse's face.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Said Jesse in an ironic tone. Then he looked at Gaspar with his cat like eyes.

"You are an idiot. We had this scenario many times before. And everytime the Star Sheriffs won. Why do you think this time would be different?"

"Because this time I have this here!" Gaspar said and once again he raised one hand. A door slid open and a young, dark haired woman came in.

"Sincia!" Saber called out. Sincia went straight over to Gaspar and took place in front of him. Her eyes were empty. Nothing reminded of the strong young lady she was. Fireball put his hand on Sabers shoulder.

"She is controlled by the chip. She lookes like her, but it isn't her."

"It's her body." Saber said, his eyes still widened in shock. Jesse looked back at Gaspar.

"So, she was the one who told you we were coming?"

"No, she didn't know. I only thought it would be nice to have her here."

"Who told you, that we would come?" saked Jesse.

"We vested many humans with these chips. And we caused the most of them to behave strangely. We're using one of them as a spy. Clever, mh?"

"Oh yes, really clever. Could be from me." Said Jesse still his icronic tone using.

"Arrest them and Canalos, too. We don't need him anymore. We will execute you soon."

The Outriders brought their prisoners to a chamber and locked the door. The scientist was standing near the wall, looking at the ground. Colt went over to him and pulled him against the wall. The Outrider looked scared.

"You developed these chips and you are responsible for the chaos caused by them,"  Colt hissed between his teeth.

"Colt! We have no time for that. And we need him." Said Fireball. Colt eased his grip and went back.

"We have to go out of here. As soon as possible." Said Saber.

"Good idea, Tin Star. And what did you plan?"  Jesse asked.

Saber examined the room. It would be difficult to come out of here. At this moment, one of the walls broke and Ramrod's open front stood in the middle of the broken wall.

"Ahh, I see." Jesse said.

Colt took the Outrider scientist by his arm and dragged him towards Ramrod. The others went to the big ship, too. The alarm went on, but when the outriders finally arrived, the Star Sheriffs with the scientist were safe inside Ramrod. The ship rolled backwards and with a fast move it took off. Fireball navigated Ramrod into a near crowd of asteroids. Inside it, they would be safe for a time. Saber was standing in front of the main screen and looking at the passing asteroids.

"I have to go back." He said.

"Are you nuts? You can't….." started Colt but Saber Interruppted him.

"You're right. I can't leave Sincia here."

Colt became silent. He understood Saber's feelings. If it were Robin, who was here in the Vapour Zone, he would react just the same way as Saber. He only nodded.

"You can't do it alone, Tin Star."

"And you wanna come with me, Jesse?"

"I still have to proof my intentions. I guess it would be great, if I'll save your butt."

"Okay, I'll take Steed and you take Nova."

"Oh no. I will never take a pink mecha horse."

"It's your only chance to save my butt." Saber said. Before he left the room, he gave the order to leave the Vapour Zone in exactly half an hour. With or without them. Jesse followed Saber to the room, where the two mecha horses stood.

The giant ramp under Ramrod opened and the two mecha horses left the ship. A short time later, they arrived at the outrider base again. They decided to land at the backside. Slowly, they sneaked inside the base through a hidden door.

"It was good that I let you join me on. I guess I would have never found the door."

"Every base has such a door. Take this, Tin Star." with these words he gave Saber a little syringe. Saber looked at it confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's calmative. Sincia won't come with us by her own. It's better this way."

Saber didn't feel well by this idea, but he knew that Jesse was right. They went towards the room where they suspected Gaspar was. They sneaked in and hid behind a computer terminal. Jesse examined the room.

"Two Outriders on the right, two on the left. Gaspar stands in front of the main monitor. Sincia is near him."

"Okay, you will shoot the outriders on the left, I'll take care of the other two." Jesse nodded and aimed at one of the Outriders. He waited for Saber giving the signal.

Gaspar was looking at the monitor that was showing the signals of the vested humans. He was able to activate or deactivate the chips whenever he wanted. Now he could cause chaos. A smile was forming on his face.

"You see, we don't need this little scientist any more. He is a weak point. If he tells anyone how to remove this chips, everything is gone. And the chips are working perfectly." He said to Sincia. She still looked with empty eyes to the ground.

"Soon, Nemesis will be here. Then we will execute these humans. No matter where they are. They might have fled, but they are inside my territory. I will find them and then I will get back Nemesis' trust."

Gaspar turned around when he heard shots. He looked at the two Outriders lying on the ground. The very next moment he saw Saber Rider attacking the others. Seconds later, the two were lying on the ground just as the other Outriders. Saber stood up and walked slowly towards Gaspar. Jesse held him back.

"Leave him to me, Tin Star." Saber nodded. Jesse was grinning evily as he stepped towards Gaspar.

"Deja-vu, Gaspar. We had this before. Isn't it ironic?" Jesse asked.

"I have thought of every possibilities, and even of this. So, don't feel sure ofyourself. Today your trashy life will end."

Jesse laughed.

"You have been waning to kill me for about… let's see… one year? But, I'm still alive. Why do you think you're able to kill me today?"

"Look at this." He kept up a little box with one button on it.

"Oh, a little box. I'm scared. Do you want to kid me?"

"This here is an emitter programmed on a single frequency. if I push this button, the person vested with the the chip familiar to the frequence will die from a painful death."

"And why should I care, Gaspar? I'm a bastard, you know it."

"Surely. But you won't do anything to cause pain and death to the woman you love."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a short memory, Jesse Blue. It's not long ago since I told you about the spy. So, think of it. Who else knew about this mission?"

"Trista." Jesse hissed through his teeth. Gaspar nodded smiling.

"This little beast will belong to the past soon. But I wish she knew that it was she, who betrayed you all!"

 Saber watched the scene. He knew he had to do something. Gaspar was busy with Jesse and didn't look at Saber. The Highlander took this chance and sneaked towards the former Outrider. Jesse didn't move and Gaspars finger came nearer and nearer to the button. With a fast move, Saber injected Gaspar with the calmative. Jesse sprang towards and took the box before Gaspar was able to press the button. Gaspar himself slid slowly to the ground and passed out.

"This calmative was for Sincia, Tin Star."

"It worked or not?" was Sabers only answer. He took Sincia by her arm and pushed her gently towards the doors. They had to hurry. In less than five minutes, Ramrod would take off towards their own dimension. They ran through the corridors. There weren't many Outriders passing their way. They sneaked back to the hidden door and ran to the mecha horses.

"Less than three minutes." Said April.

"We won't leave Saber here. I don't give a damn how long it takes until he is back again." Said Colt.

"He gave us an order, Colt." Trounced Fireball.

"I have something on my censors." April shouted.

"What exactly, April? I don't want to open the ramp for Outriders." Said Fireball.

"Yes, it's Saber and Jesse. And it seemes that they have Sincia. Open the ramp, Fire."

A few minutes later, Saber and Jesse were back in the control room.

"Where is Sincia?" asked April.

"I gave her a calmative and lay her in your bed. As long as she is vested with this activated chip, she is a risk for us." Was Sabers answer. April nodded. Saber sat down in his sattle unit.

"Pals, we have to take off now. They are back. I have a great number of Outrider ships on my censors."

"Okay, ready for take off." Said Fireball.

Ramrod slid out of the crowd of asteroids.

"We have to jump now." Noticed Jesse.

The Outriders came nearer. Soon they would reach Ramrod.

"We have no time. They are too much. We can't fight them back. We have to jump. April, start the gear, Fireball start the engines. Now."

The sound of the starting gear was to hear. In front of Ramrod, a vortex of light appeared. Then it vanished. On borad of Ramrod, it was silent.

"What the hell?" asked Colt.

"A malfunction. The gear doesn't work." Was April's answer in the suddenly fallen silence.


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5 – The Rescue - Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Cavalry Command Headquarters. Commander Eagle's Office. 

Trista was walking back and forth front of Commander Eagle's desk. She was nervous. They haven't heard anything from the Ramrod Team for two days.

"Miss Derringer, would you please sit down?"

"I'm sorry, Commander. But I'm worried about them. What if they are all dead?"

"Don't say that. I'm worried, too. But I know their abilities. I think they're safe."

"And why aren't they back? This mission shouldn't have taken so long, Commander. Two days. Two days without anything!" Trista's voice seemed to become hysteric. Commander Eagle wanted to say something to calm her dowm, but at this moment the face of a young officer appeard on the monitor on his desk.

"The Outriders are about to attack, Commander Eagle. A big spaceship is on her  way to Yuma."

"Any signs that they will attack?"

"Pardon?"

"Are their weapons online?"

"It is a big Outrider Spaceship, Commander."

Commander Eagle shook his head. Slowly he stood up and went towards the door. He looked back at Trista, who was worriedly watching the little monitor on Commander Eagle's desk. Then she looked at the Commander's face.

"Commander, I know, I'm a civil person and it is not allowed to come with you. But…."

"Come."

Trista followed Commander Eagle to a big control room. All over were computer terminals and monitors seen. Officers of all ages and genders were hurrying around.

"Report." Ordered Commander Eagle in a strong tone.

"This ship appeard nearly fifteen minutes ago on our censors. It's a battleship. We didn't notice any signs of danger from this ship. It's too far away to be sure, but we think it is heavily damaged."

"Can we talk to them?" asked Commander Eagle.

"Not yet. They are too far away. We have to wait."

"The troops should be ready when this ship is near. I want to be on the safe side." The young officer nodded and gave the order to other officers, who began to hurry out of the control room towards the hangar.

"How long do have we to wait?"

"Ten minutes."

Commander Eagle nodded and watched the big monitor, which showed the Outrider battleship. Trista looked at the Commander.

_'His daughter could be dead. And he stands there like a rock in the sea. What was wrong? What happened? The Outriders couldn't know that they would come, could they? Are they still alive?' _thought Trista, while watching the battleship come nearer and nearer. The minutes passed by, but it felt like hours.

In the meanwhile, every ship was ready for take off. They only waited for the signal. Commander Eagle didn't want to cause a new war, so he decided to wait until the first sign of danger. The voice of a young female officer interupted his thoughts.

"Commander Eagle? They are healing us."

"Okay, I want to know what they want." The female officer pressed a few buttons and soon they could hear a static noise, interupted by spoken words.

"…..No Danger……. Ramrod is des…..reaching Yuma…….waiting for per…."

"Can you make it clearer?" asked Commander Eagle the female officer. She nodded and again, she pressed some buttons.

"…to Cavalry Command. Can you hear me? I repeat. Saber Rider to Cavalry Command. Please respond."

"Saber Rider, here is Commander Eagle. What happened?"

"Glad to hear your voice Commander. I will explain everything. But please give us the permission to land."

"Permission given. Platform three. Are all of you okay?"

"We are all back. But we need medical help."

"Acknowledged." Commander Egale looked at another officer.

"Send a medical team to platform three." The offiver nodded and hurried away.

"They are alive." Said Trista.

"Yes, they managed it. We will have all answers soon. But now, we have to wait until the doctor's examination. Be patient, Miss Derringer."

"Sounds easier as it is, Commander."

"I know."

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Hospital. 

Trista ran down the corridor. With this she earned an evil gaze from one of the nurses and a warning 'No running in the corridors', but Trista didn't hear that. She was worried. She reached the examination room. The Star Sheriffs and Jesse were each sitting on their respective beds. The doctor was talking to Commander Eagle. Trista ran towards Jesse and hugged him firmly.

"That hurts, Trista." Said Jesse in a painful voice.

"I'm sorry. I was so worried. What happened? Are you fine? Where is Ramrod and have you found the scientist?"

"Calm down, Trista. Everything is okay." He lay his arms around her shoulders and hugged her gently. He was glad to be back. But he knew that he had one last task to do.

"The doctor said, you are fine. A few scratches, nothing bad." Began Commander Eagle. After the doctor left the room, he closed the door.

"So, what happened?"

Saber Rider cleared his throat and began to explain.

"We wanted to start the gear, but it didn't work. We were not able to come back with Ramrod, that was clear. And we were not able to fight against the armada of Outrider ships. Not alone. We had no choice. We activated the self-destruction mode and ran to our vehicles. Fireball navigated Ramrod into the middle of the armada. We left Ramrod only seconds before it exploded. We nearly died. The biggest part of the armada was destroyed, so we had to fight against the rest of the ships. I don't know, how we managed it, but we won. Jesse had the idea of capturing an Outrider spaceship, but we destroyed most of them. The only ship, which was able to make a dimension jump, was this battleship. It was empty, no Outriders there. But we think that Nemesis was on this ship although it seemed he had left it. All energy reserves were down after the jump, so we had no drive. We drifted towards Yuma. The Outrider scientist wasn't that glad to be in our dimension. He wanted to jump back, but we vested him with the habdcuffs that avoid a jump. Now he is in prison and Sincia is in her ward again."

"Then your mission is completed. Ramrod is destroyed, but it is better this way. The technology of the Ramrod Unit should not be in the Outrider's hands." Said Commander Eagle. "I'm glad you survived." He went to his daughter and embraced her.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Cavalry Command. A Dark Room. 

The Outrider scientist was sitting by the table, his gaze shifted to the ground. Saber Rider and Jesse Blue were standing by the near wall, watching him. Saber Rider decided that Jesse could help. After all, he spent a lot of time with the Outriders, so he knew how to treat them.

"Canalos, you know that Gaspar wanted to kill you. He said you're useless." Began Jesse. Canalos looked at the former Commander of the Outriders.

"You betrayed us."

"Yes,  just like I once betrayed my own race."

"Just once?"

Jesse pretended he didn't hear it.

"I won't answer your question, Canalos. But it would be better for you to answer my questions."

"What happens if I decide not to answer?"

"Oh, let me think. I guess I first will take your water. And then I will pour it out of the window. Say, Canalos. How long are you able to survive in this dimension without water?"

Canalos swallowed.

"I'm just a regular scientist. I don't know how I can help you."

Saber Rider approached the Outrider.

"It's simple. You developed these microchips and you helped to vest the settlers with them. So, I guess you know how to remove them."

"I don't want to help you."

"Okay, then I will say it in another way, Canalos." Said Jesse in his usual calm tone.

"You will help yourself. Gaspar is still alive and I guess he is angry, very angry. How do you think he will react if we will bring you back to him and tell him that it was you, who helped us to escape?"

"He won't believe you."

"He will. Now he is human, and I'm simply the best in manipulating humans."

"He will kill me."

"Yes, he will. But if you help us, we will give you a home. You can work here for us. I heard, you're one of the best scientists in the Vapour Zone. We have enough energy, we have many laboratories." Said Saber and earned a bad gaze from Jesse for his words. But in Canalos face was something like hope to be seen.

"My work is important. It could be important for you as well." He said.

"Surely, but before we let you work in our labs, we need your help. This chips has to be removed. Immediately."

"I need a pencil and paper."

"What?" asked Jesse.

"I cannot explain. It is difficult. I have developed a serum, which can dissolve these chips. It is succesfully tested. But I have to write it down. And I have to help you with this."

Saber looked at the door. Commander Eagle was listening to this conversation. He decided to go out of the room.

Outside the room, Commander Eagle looked worriedly at Saber Rider.

"I don't know if this was a good idea."

"It is our only chance, Commander. And we have to do something. The last reports say, that three people died because of this chip."

Commander Eagle nodded. This was the permission Saber Rider needed.

He returned to the room.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Laboratory.  

Canalos worked together with four human scientists. It was difficult for him, he didn't understood the fleshings. In his opinion, they were acting strange. Canalos was vested with a little transmitter, which avoided a dimension jump. Cavalry Command wasn't glad to have an Outrider inside their laboratories, but Commander Eagle thought of the Outriders which really wanted the peace. Perhaps this scientist could be the beginning for the real peace. They managed to create the serum. After two days, it was ready to be tested.

Commander Eagle, the Star Sheriffs, Jesse and Trista were in the lab to check the results. Trista wasn't sure why she had to come with them, but Jesse didn't let her alone only one second since he was back again. At the beginning, she thought he was glad to be back with her but after a while it became a bit strange.

One of the human scientists came over to them.

"We are ready. We have neither a proof that it works nor we know this serum will not possibly kill the people. It's a risk. We wanted to test it with the corpses of the dead settlers, but after they died, the chips dissolved."

"We can test it now." Canalos said in a nervous tone, "With her." He pointed towards Trista.

"No, I don't have such a chip." Trista said.

"You have." Said Jesse with his eyes closed. He wasn't able to tell Trista that she was the spy who gave the information about their mission to the Outriders.

"No, when was I vested with it?"

"You can't remember, I know. But on Planet Far, when you were at the hospital, I vested you with this chip."

"No." Trista said once again and took a step back.  Saber Rider went towards her.

"I never attacked someone. And I had so much possible moments to do."

"Gaspar said he needed you as a spy. You gave the information about our mission into the Vapour Zone to Gaspar." Jesse said, still  unable to look in her eyes.

"No, I never…."

"Trista, you couldn't have known. It was the chip."

"So, I betrayed my own race for the second time. When will this end?"

"Trista. You didn't betray anyone. Gaspar hates you, you know that. He did so at the base in New Wichita. It was his way, to retaliate."

"I will test it." Said Trista with a strong voice and went over to the scientists.

"Give me the serum. I don't mind if I would die during this test."

"Trista…"

"No, Jesse. I don't want to argue. I will test it."

Commander Eagle wasn't able to imagine how Trista felt, but he had the feeling that nothing would change her mind. So he nooded and gave the permission to start the test. The scientist injected Trista the serum. All were silent.

The first moment, Trista felt nothing. Then, she felt her head dizzy. She had to grab the table. One of the scientists came over to her and scanned her with a medical scanner. After a few minutes, he looked up.

"Test succesful. The chip dissolved."

"Is she fine?" Commander Eagle asked.

"Yes, she is fine."

"Okay, is there a chance to administer this serum to the settlers without injecetion?"

"No, Commander. But we can tell the settlers that it is a immunisation."

"Good. Do it."

Trista went out of the room. April hurried after her. She was curoius; Trista never told her that she was at a hospital at that time. And every person, who had near contact with the Star Sheriffs and Cavalry Command was asked about a possible moment when they could have been vested with a chip.

"How are you, Trista?" April asked.

"Fine. I betrayed you all."

"No, you didn't. Calm down, Trista. Gaspar manipulated you. You only lied to us."

"I never lied to you, April."

"But… You never told me you were in hospital on Planet Far. We asked you this. You lied." Said April worried.

"You only asked me if there was a possible moment when I could have been vested with a chip. When I was in hospital, there was no chance, I never was drugged."

"Why were you there, Trista?"

"It's none of your business, April."

"It is, I'm your friend and you lied. I want to know why."

"I don't want to tell you, okay?" Trista nearly screamed. It was too much. They said, she was a spy. And then April blamed her because she didn't tell anyone about her pregnacy. She was still sad about it, it hurt to think about her dead baby. Why must she bother herself to tell?

"Trista…." April started.

"She had an abortion." Jesse, who had been following them, said silently. April froze.

"You see, April? I was spy and I'm not able to give life to my own child. Are you happy now?" she asked with tears in her eyes. April didn't knew what to say.

"Trista. You never told me…"

"I couldn't. Sorry, but it hurts."

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't. And now, leave us alone, please." Jesse went over to Trista and hugged her. Trista cried and Jesse did his best to calm her dowm.

April went down the corridor. She led a last gaze towards them. Sadly, she watched them for a short while. Then she left the building.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Commander Eagle's Office 

"You did a good job, Jesse"

"As usual."

"The battleship is damaged, but we can learn much if we analyse it. Nearly every outrider ship had a kind of a self-destruction mode to avoid any examinations from us. So, we never were able to analyse the technology. You can help us, Jesse. You know, how to remove all self destructions inside this ship."

"I did my job, Commander Eagle. I told you this was the last time I helped Cavalry Command and I won't change my mind. Only one suggestion, try to think easy. Outrider aren't that clever, so the self destructing areas are not hidden."

"You would be a good Star Sheriff."

"No, I wouldn't. I would beat up every rule."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Holidays."

"Pardon?"

"I'm thinking of holidays. Away from here, away from Cavalry Command. Away from my past. I need to rest."

"Do so. Perhaps you know what to do with your life after your holidays."

"Perhaps."

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. Trista's Apartment. 

"I made a fool out of myself."

"No, you didn't. It hurts, I know."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"That you told her. I never could have told her. It's difficult."

"I know. Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit. But I have to talk to April. It wasn't fair."

"You can call her later. Now, it's better to stay here. It was a hard day."

Trista nodded and lay  her head on Jesse's chest. It felt good to have him near.

"What about holidays?"

"Mh?"

"There is a small settlement on Durango. I found a little cabin a few miles away from the settlement. It's a lonely and silent place. Great landscape."

"Sounds good."

"Then you come with me?"

"Why not? It would be a kind of romantic. Only you and me. We can learn much about each other and you can think about your future."

"I know what to do with my future."

"I think it's better for both of us if you move into your own apartment, Jesse. Our relationship is something completely new for me and I don't know if it is good if we're living together."

Jesse kissed her forehead. He was of the same opinion. Even for him, it was something new to live like that.

"So, Jesse? When do we start our holidays?"

"What about tomorrow?"

One month later, the settlers were informed that everyone had to go to the hospital for a immunisation against influenza. In every town and every settlement, all hospitals and doctors were informed about a serum against a new kind of influenca. The people went there and soon all settlers were safe. Commander Eagle didn't feel well to lie to the settlers, but he didn't want to cause a panic.

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. April's Office. 

After Ramrod was destroyed, Cavalry Command decided to create a new one. They didn't hear anything from the Outriders during the last month, but after the final battle this was normal. Cavalry Command decided it would be better to have a Ramrod Unit to protect New Frontier.  April, who helped to develop the first Ramrod Unit years ago, was the best for this job. So, she was in charge for the third  Ramrod. She was sitting near her desk, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hi, April."

"Trista? I'm glad to see you. Are you still angry with me?"

"No, and I'm sorry that I hadn't visited you earlier. I had much time to think during my holidays."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry, April. For all I said to you. But this time all was a mess."

"I'm not angry with you, Trista. I thought about this. And I can imagine that it was a hard time for you."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

April nodded. Trista went over to the desk and took a seat.

"You know, I visited Amy Granger, my best friend on Planet Far. It was good to have a friend. I was so hurt, so sad. She didn't blame me because of this. After some weeks, I began to feel queer. Morning sickness, vertigo. The usual symptoms of a pregnacy. At first, I wanted to have the baby, but after a time I changed my mind. When I had the abortion, I felt like the most useless person. And I had this feeling again a month ago. It still hurts, but I can deal with it. It was hard to tell Jesse, after all he was the father."

"How did he react?"

"He was sad about it. I mean really sad. But he didn't knew why. It was funny to see that the great Jesse Blue, who always knows everything, now knew nothing." Trista smiled.

"Thank you. I know it's hard to talk about this, and I'm glad you told me."

"You're my friend, April."

"A fine friend. I wanted to kiss Jesse on board of Ramrod."

"I know, he told me."

"You're not angry?"

"No, I can understand you. You have also your pride, April."

"Really?"

Trista nodded. April went over to her and embraced her friend.

"He moved into an own apartment?" asked April.

"Yes, I thought it was better this way."

"Then you are not longer….."

"We are still together. I only decided, that it's better to develop our relationship this way."

"You're careful. But I think, he loves you for real."

"I hope so, April. I hope."

The Highlands. The Castle of the Rider's. 

Sincia was wandering around the large corridors. The  size of this castle scared her at first. But now, she felt fine. She liked Saber's parents, though they were preparating the marriage all the time. Saber often told them that they were not engaged, but the only answer he got from his parents was 'Only a matter of time'. It was funny to see Saber blushing.

Saber's parents didn't allow them to spend the nights together in his room, so Sincia got her own room. But every night, Saber sneaked into her bed.

Lost in her thoughts she stood in front of a window and watched the beautyful landscape of the highlands.

"Sincia?" Sincia jerked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Rider. What can I do for you?"

"I only want to talk a bit."

"Of course."

"Saber is a good boy and he will make you happy for sure."

"Yes, I know."

"When he asks you to marry him, what will you say?"

Sincia swallowed. She was nervous. The castle, his parents. This all scared her a bit. She was frightened; she would be not good enough for Saber in his parents' eyes.

"Don't worry, Sincia. We would be glad to have you as daughter-in-law."

"Really?"

"Of course."

The night felt over the Highlands. As usual, Saber sneaked in Sincia's bed. She felt his warm body beside her.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Saber." She whispered.

"I promised you to."

"Yes. I'm glad that I can't remember the time in the Vapour Zone."

"It's over, Sincia. No one will hurt you. Never again. I will take care for this."

"Promised?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I like your parents."

"Sometimes they are old-fashioned."

"They love you much."

"Yes… Sincia?"

"Mh?"

"I have something for you."

"A present? How nice from you."

Saber sat up and gave her a small box. With trembling fingers, she opened it.

"Saber!"

"It's an engagement ring."

"Saber, do you…."

"Yes, Sincia. I want you to marry me."

"Yes, I want to marry you, Saber."

The next morning, Saber told his parents about his engagement to Sincia.

"As I said, only a matter of time." Was the answer from his father. Saber's mother went over to Sincia, who was standing beside Saber, and hugged her.

"Welcome to our family, Sincia."

Planet Yuma. Yuma City. A Mall. One Year Later. 

Sincia went out of the doctor's room, happily smiling. She went over to Trista, who were sitting in the waiting room. Trista saw her and stood up.

"And? What does the doctor say?"

"I was right. I'm pregnant."

"Sincia, that's great! I'm so happy for you."

Sincia asked Trista a few days ago to come with her to the gynaecologist. She wanted Trista to come, because April and Robin were married to Saber's best friends. So, they would have told them and she knew Colt and Fireball. Both of them weren't that good to keep a secret. Trista had to agree. She could keep a secret and if not, Jesse would never say a  word.

Saber was wandering around the mall. He had much time and looked at the people around him. His gaze stopped on a near jewelry. And there he was. Jesse Blue. He was standing in front of the jewellery shop window

and was looking inside it. Saber decided to bother him a bit and so  he joined his side by that window.

"Searching for something special?"

"Damnit, Tin Star. Why the hell are you sneaking? I nearly got a heart attack."

"I'm sorry for disturbing your daydreaming."

"I was not daydreaming. So, what are you doing here?"

"Sincia wanted to go to the dentist."

"Trista as well. Seems we have caries epidemic."

"Yeah. So, you're working for Cavalry Command?"

"Not really. From time to time."

"I thought you wouldn't change your mind."

"I'm a traitor, Tin Star. Do you really think that anyone will give me a job?"

"True. But working sometimes for Cavalry Command won't bring much money."

"I don't mind. I have enough."  
"Really?"

"How do you think have I paid for Badlaner?"

"Mh. I never thought of this."

"My father had a big firm. He was succesful, earned more money we ever would have been able to spend. He worked hard and he expected much from me. Too much. I was only a child, but he bothered me to become the best. After my parents died, I was given to an orphanage. I was about eight years old. Too old to hope for an adpotion. The only way to get out of this before I was eighteen years old was joining Cavalry Command. So I did. You know the rest. I inherted my parents' capital. From this I paid for Badlander. And now there is enough left to live a good life."

"It's the first time you told me about your past."

"It's not a secret, Tin Star."

"Don't call me Tin Star, please?"

"Why not? Sounds good."

"Some things never change."

"Seems they are ready with fighting against caries."

"Mh?"

"Look." Jesse pointed towards the two women, who were walking up to them.

 "Saber!" shouted Sincia and began to ran towarsd her husband. Trista followed her.

"This was fast." Said Saber surprised.

„True."

„Jesse? I would take the silver one over there. With the blue stone in the middle. This would be a great engagement ring for Trista." Saber winked at Jesse and went over to his wife.

"Damned Tin Star." Jesse whispered.

The end 

Author's Notes:

As I wrote 'All I want', the prequel for this story, it was only a try to get a feeling for writing in english. The first comments I got for this little try induced me to write a bit more detailled fanfic, a sequel to the happenings. And now it's done.

I bothered Ele with my chapters. She corrected my evil english. Thank you Ele for beeing so patient with me and for your help! J


End file.
